Bajo la lluvia
by peste21
Summary: Marinette sabe cuan doloroso es ver partir personas de su vida, justo en el momento en que pensaba que se recuperaría un nuevo golpe amenaza con desestabilizarla. Sin embargo, no es momento para la debilidad, ya que después de cinco años París volverá a necesitar a su heroína.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Miraculous no me pertenece.

 _ **[Bajo la lluvia]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Marinette]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Marinette se asomó a la ventana de su apartamento, el cielo estaba nublado. Ella recordó cuanta felicidad y buenos recuerdos solía traerle aquel clima, pero las cosas habían cambiado, su mente no podía más que evocar aquel terrible día de pesadilla en el que su vida había dado una vuelta de 360 grados.

—Marinette, linda ¿vas a vestirte o tendré que ir solo a ver a papá y a mamá? — preguntó su novio, Marius, quien se encontraba en la puerta de entrada mirándola con los ojos expectantes.

—Será mejor que vayas tú solo— contestó Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa. — Si quieres que sea honesta, no creo que pueda resistirlo.

Marius le respondió la sonrisa, pero Marinette también vio algo de compasión, y preocupación en su expresión. Él asintió, dándole a entender que comprendía. Ella dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y lo besó en los labios. Marinette aún recordaba todas y cada una de las cualidades que le atrajeron de Marius, desde su apuesto aspecto físico, su complexión fuerte, su piel muy oscura y su voz profunda, que contrastaba con sus ojos cafés, los cuales siempre mostraban una expresión suave y cálida.

—No quiero dejarte sola en un día como hoy— dijo Marius poniendo una de sus imponentes manos en su mejilla. Marinette puso su propia mano sobre la de su novio y cerró los ojos por unos breves instantes. Ella nunca dejaba de maravillarse de  
con cuanta gentileza la tocaba Marius, casi se sentía como algo precioso y delicado.

—Tus papás viajaron desde Martinica solo para verte antes de la boda, lo mínimo que puedes hacer por ellos es aceptar su invitación— dijo Marinette mientras le acomodaba el nudo de la corbata para que se viera más pulcro y ordenado.

—Estoy seguro de que no les molestará verte — dijo a Marius.

—Y yo estoy segura de que desean tener su última comida con su hijo antes de que se case.

— Preferiría no estar solo con ellos— respondió Marius.

—Marius Arnauld, nunca vuelvas a decir eso, ellos te quieren.

—¿Extrañas a los tuyos? — preguntó Marius mirándola fijamente.

— A cada instante — respondió Marinette.

— Lo lamento, lo lamento, no debí haberte preguntado algo como esto, yo sabía cuan triste te sentías ahora que el aniversario de su muerte está tan cerca, y aún así te presione, lo lamento, esto es mi culpa...— comenzó a disculparse, hasta que Marinette se puso de puntillas y le dio un nuevo beso en los labios.

—No te disculpes, que no has hecho nada malo— dijo en tanto enredaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marius. Él le sonrió, tomó su cintura y la volvió a besar de la misma manera firme pero gentil que lo caracterizaba.

—Será mejor que te vayas, llegarás tarde a la cena con tus padres— dijo Marinette dándole un beso final en los labios.

—Te amo Marinette Dupain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette afinó los últimos detalles del diseño de un bolso en el que estaba trabajando. Ella había tenido mucha suerte al encontrar un trabajo en el departamento creativo de una importante compañía de artículos de cuero, así que quería que vieran lo mejor que ella podía ofrecer.

—Es hermoso Marinette— dijo Tikki quien emergió de un rincón ubicándose justo al lado del hombro de su protegida.

—Gracias Tikki— respondió la chica bastante satisfecha por su trabajo y los comentarios de su Kwami. Tikki era una de sus más grandes amigas, a pesar de que ya hubieran transcurrido varios años sin que la criatura cumpliera su función principal de transformarla en Ladybug.

Las amenazas sobrenaturales desaparecieron cuatro años atrás con la derrota de Papillon, y desde entonces, sus poderes habían estado dormidos, esperando una nueva oportunidad. Marinette le preguntó una y otra vez al maestro Fuu si podía usarlos para combatir criminales comunes, pero su respuesta siempre fue la misma. Por más que las intenciones de la chica fueran buenas, esto no implicaba que pudiera combatir con magia aquellos problemas que no requerían el uso de ella.

Marinette levantó su rostro y miró por la ventana. Ella se preguntaba qué sería de Chat Noir en aquellos momentos, si él también sentía la misma amistad por su Kwami, y la melancolía por los días felices en los que ambos combatían como un equipo, saltando por los tejados de París sin imaginarse lo que el destino les depararía. La chica negó con la cabeza, como si quisiera sacudirse aquellos pensamientos, pues no había forma de que Adrien Agreste pensara si quiera un poco en ella.

El sonido de su teléfono alertó a Marinette, quien desbloqueó su pantalla a toda velocidad al ver que se trataba de Lauren, la mamá de Marius. Marinette sintió el mismo vacío en el estomago que experimentó unos años atrás en un día lluvioso como aquel, pero se sacó aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza pues no había razón para sentirse paranoica.

—Marinette, gracias al cielo que te encuentro— dijo la mujer con su voz temblorosa y en un francés con un fuerte acento isleño. Marinette la escuchó atentamente, mientras sentía su pulso aumentar y sus pupilas dilatarse por lo que le narraba su futura suegra.

—Dame un par de minutos, Lauren, estaré allí tan rápido como el tráfico me lo permita— dijo La chica, quien no tardó en tomar su abrigo y ponérselo sobre sus leggins negras y su voluminoso sweater.

Marinette condujo bajo la lluvia hasta que salió de París, si la memoria no le fallaba, Marius iba a encontrarse con sus padres en un restaurante en el campo, por lo que siguió la ruta que el muchacho debió haber tomado. En cuanto ella encontró un embotellamiento en la carretera supo que algo había pasado.

Las luces de las ambulancias y los conos naranjas de la policía le dieron a entender que algo muy malo había sucedido. Marinette sintió ardor en la boca del estomago, y un fuerte impulso de vomitar. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, y aunque no fuera la ruidosa tormenta de hace unas horas, aún era lo suficientemente pesada para impedirle tener perfecta visibilidad. Rápidamente, ella se parqueó junto a la avenida y atravesó la calle en donde encontró a un grupo de policías rodeando a los padres de Marius.

Marinette sintió nauseas al ver a la mamá de su prometido. Ella era una mujer negra fuerte y robusta, quien siempre se veía firme y compuesta, pero que nunca dejaba de sorprenderla por la gentileza con la que la trataba.

— Marinette — la llamó la mujer. Lauren se encontraba llorando mientras se agarraba fuertemente al brazo del padre de Marius.

— Lauren ¿qué sucedió? — preguntó Marinette a quien la policía dejó entrar.

— Esto es terrible, su auto se volcó, lo llevarán al hospital. Había sangre, demasiada sangre, no creo… — sollozó Lauren. Marinette sintió que un frio casi quemante le atravesaba la garganta e invadía sus pulmones. La escena le era casi familiar. Se podía ver a ella misma de 19 años en aquella misma posición, llorando y preguntándose que haría ahora que sus padres no se encontraban con ella.

— Puede ir solo un acompañante en la ambulancia — dijo uno de los paramédicos, quien llevaba hablando por unos minutos, pero al que Marinette apenas si había escuchado. Lauren y Marinette cruzaron una mirada y las dos acordaron silenciosamente que sería la mamá de Marius quien lo acompañaría. El padre de Marius se despidió amablemente de ella y se montó en su automóvil.

Marinette avanzó lentamente hasta el lado contrario de la carretera en donde la multitud ya había comenzado a despejarse. Por primera vez desde que llegó a aquel lugar, ella sintió frio, y se dio cuenta de que se hallaba completamente empapada. La chica apenas pudo alcanzar la manija de la puerta de su auto en cuanto sintió que sus piernas no soportarían más. Marinette se dejó caer de rodillas al piso y se sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras una serie de sollozos incontrolables comenzaban a salir a flote tras haberlos contenido desde que llegó.

Ella lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Marius no sobreviviría, la dejaría al igual que sus padres. Era casi impensable que después de haber amado tanto a una persona tuviera que sacarla de su vida como si nunca hubiere existido. Marinette ya había pasado por aquello, sobrevivió sola, y tendría que hacerlo nuevamente. De repente, las gotas de lluvia dejaron de mojarla. Ella levantó la mirada y encontró un paraguas negro sobre su cabeza.

— Adrien, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Marinette mirando aquel rostro que había pasado casi cuatro años sin ver.

— Yo… — comenzó él sin atreverse a continuar — Marius trabajaba conmigo, al parecer, los paramédicos encontraron mi tarjeta en su billetera y decidieron llamarme, yo localicé a sus padres en su celular.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Marinette mientras se ponía de pié y no dejaba de mirarlo con el seño fruncido. — él nunca me dijo que trabajara contigo, sé que era jefe de mantenimiento en una fabrica de textiles y…

— Esa es mi fabrica — confesó Adrien — uno de los tantos negocios que papá tenía para complementar la línea "Gabriel" — dijo el muchacho. Marinette se dio cuenta de que él admitía todo aquello de una manera casi nerviosa, y que evadía su mirada.

— Que considerado de parte del gran heredero de la casa "Gabriel" atender él mismo este asunto, dime algo, ¿tu sabías que él era mi prometido? — preguntó Marinette sarcásticamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— Tenía una idea, sí… yo… me enteré hace muy poco tiempo — balbuceó Adrien. Marinette se dio cuenta de que él estaba mintiendo. Marius nunca le comentó que conocía a Adrien Agreste, probablemente, porque este le había pedido que no lo hiciera. Ella no entendía la razón, pero aquello le molestó sobre manera, pensar que Adrien ni siquiera hubiera querido verla como un amiga era casi insultante.

— Tengo que irme — dijo Marinette dándole la espalda.

— ¡Espera! — la detuvo Adrien mientras la tomaba firmemente por el codo. — quédate con mi sombrilla, así no te mojarás.

— Ya estoy completamente empapada, un poco más de agua no me afectará — respondió fríamente Marinette quien se negaba a recibir cualquier cosa que proviniera de él.

— Marinette…

Marinette montó en su auto y encendió el motor. Ella le dedicó una última mirada por el espejo retrovisor a Adrien. Él se veía completamente desolado, con su abrigo negro empapado y la raquítica sombrilla negra protegiéndolo de la lluvia. Cualquiera pensaría que sufría al verla partir, pero Marinette sabía la verdad, no había más que mentiras en sus palabras y en sus gestos. Adrien siempre fue un gran actor, una vez había logrado engañarla, pero no conseguiría hacerlo dos veces, mucho menos ahora cuando se enfrentaba a su segunda gran perdida.

.

.

.

.

.

[Cuatro años antes]

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette salió de las clases de la mañana, y estaba dispuesta a regresar a la sala funeraria. Ella sabía que sus padres no hubieran querido que perdiera sus exámenes finales en su primer año en la universidad, así que estudió como nunca, y se esforzó porque sus notas fueran las mejores, a pesar de que había sido algo casi sobrehumano para ella concentrarse en algo diferente a su propio dolor.

— Marinette — la llamó Adrien quien la esperaba al otro lado de la calle cubriéndose de la lluvia con un raquítico paraguas negro. — Te vas a empapar, ¿por qué siempre olvidas traer una sombrilla? — preguntó él amablemente mientras que corría hacía ella y hacía lo posible para cubrirla de la lluvia. Marinette le sonrió. Ella siempre había apreciado la amabilidad de Adrien, era el rasgo suyo que más la impresionaba, lo hizo desde el primer momento.

— ¿Podrías llevarme a la funeraria, por favor? — preguntó Marinette en voz baja.

— Lo haré, pero primero tenemos que pasar por un lugar — dijo Adrien calmadamente. Después, él abrió la puerta de su automóvil y le permitió que entrara.

Marinette aún recordaba cuan emocionado se había sentido Adrien al aprender a conducir. Al principio, le dio unos cuantos sustos, ya que él parecía olvidarse de cualquier tipo de precaución cuando estaba en el camino. Sin embargo, ahora se mostraba mucho más prudente. Marinette supuso que debía ser consecuencia de los eventos de las últimas horas.

— ¿Porqué me traes a la panadería? — preguntó Marinette mientras paraban frente a su casa.

— Quiero que descanses por un rato, y que comas algo, sé que no has probado bocado desde antes de que tus papás se marcharan — dijo Adrien seriamente. Marinette miró la panadería, entrar allí sería casi un martirio.

— Preferiría volver a la funeraria enseguida, no quiero estar aquí — respondió Marinette.

— Por favor, te ves pálida, sé que pasaste la noche sin dormir porque estabas estudiando para tus exámenes, si sigues así te enfermaras— le advirtió Adrien. Marinette se quitó silenciosamente el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del automóvil. La campanilla de la entrada le heló la sangre a Marinette, pero nada fue más horrible que ver la panadería sin su mamá detrás de la caja registradora y su papá cantando y amasando pan en la parte de atrás. Ella se sentía como una extraña en una casa ajena, como si cualquier tipo de identidad y cariño se hubiera esfumado en el aire. Aquel ya no era su hogar, tan solo era un cascarón, una sombra de lo que ella amaba de aquel lugar.

Adrien no abrió la boca, tan solo se limitó a tomar un quiche que aún quedaba en el mostrador y a cortar un enorme pedazo. Él muchacho tomó un plato y juntos subieron al segundo piso. La impresión fue aún más fuerte allí, en donde aún quedaban las cosas de sus padres tal y como ellos las dejaron antes de marcharse a llevar a aquel pedido que les costó la vida. Tikki y Plagg salieron de su escondite, y los recibieron con la cabeza baja y expresiones tristes. Marinette comió obedientemente lo que le sirvió Adrien, y después le pidió una taza de café.

— El plan era sencillo, ellos esperaban dejar aquel pastel de bodas muy temprano en la mañana, y volver enseguida. Papá me dijo que aún debía acabar de amasar porque la venta del día no estaba lista, fue por eso que me asusté, ya eran casi las ocho de la mañana y ellos aún no regresaban— le narró Marinette a Adrien reconstruyendo uno a uno los hechos en su mente.

— ¿tienes idea de que pudo haber ocasionado el accidente? — peguntó Adrien quien parecía hacerlo con bastante temor de herirla.

— No, aún no lo sé, solo sé que se estrellaron contra un poste, y este se vino abajo por el impacto, pero no tengo la menor idea de que lo pudo haber causado. — comentó Marinette quien tomó un sorbo de su taza de café — es extraño, papá siempre era muy cuidadoso con el mantenimiento de la camioneta de las entregas, hacía una semana que había mandado revisarla, no entiendo que pudo haber pasado.

— Los accidentes suceden — respondió Adrien encogiéndose de hombros — probablemente alguien se atravesó en su camino y no pudieron frenar a tiempo.

— Probablemente — respondió Marinette sin emoción.

— ¿No sientes curiosidad por saber que fue lo que pasó? — insistió Adrien. Al tiempo que Tikki dejaba salir un grito ahogado desde la sala de estar.

— Adrien, ni siquiera los he enterrado aún, ¿no crees que aún podría encontrarme algo vulnerable como para ponerme a investigar? — preguntó Marinette quien sentía que la voz le temblaba y las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

— Lo lamento Marinette, tienes razón, debes recuperarte, fue una pérdida muy grande— dijo el muchacho quien se veía avergonzado. Tikki sobrevoló el camino desde la sala de estar y trató de abrazar la mejilla de Marinette con sus diminutos brazos. La chica ya se había acostumbrado a aquel gesto, y le agradaba cada vez que su kwami lo hacía, pero en aquel momento fue más reconfortante.

— Deberías dormir un rato — sugirió Adrien. Marinette lo miró por algunos instantes, lo cierto era que la ceremonia tan solo se llevaría a cabo hasta el día siguiente, y la funeraria adaptaría una sala para sus padres a partir de las últimas horas de la tarde.

— Tienes razón — aceptó Marinette quien se puso de pie y le brindó la mano para que él la tomara. Adrien la miró a los ojos, ella hubiera podido jurar que estaba sobrecogido. Finalmente, él tomó su mano, y juntos subieron a su habitación. Marinette se acostó en su cama mientras miraba hacía la ventanilla en el techo y oía el sonido de la lluvia caer.

— No sé que hacer ni que decir, Marinette — dijo Adrien de repente. Marinette se dio vuelta y se ubicó frente a él.

— No tienes que decir nada, lo que pasó, pasó, debo aprender a vivir con ello.

— No sé como lo haces, no sé como logras ser así de fuerte.

— ¿Yo? — preguntó Marinette sorprendida — Tu eres mucho más fuerte que yo, primero la desaparición de tu mamá, y luego lo de tu papá.

— Esto no es un concurso del que más sufre— contestó Adrien.

— No, no lo es — negó Marinette.

Marinette nunca entendió que la llevó a hacerlo, pero se inclinó hacía adelante y besó los labios de Adrien. Todo aquel acto era como una especie de calmante, se sentía bien pretender que se trataba de una gran mentira, que no eran más que dos adolescentes tendidos en una cama, besándose mientras temían porque sus padres pudieran descubrirlos.

—Bésame —pidió Marinette a Adrien. Él la beso con urgencia, mientras que ella sentía que sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más frenéticos. Marinette deseaba adormecer el dolor con otro tipo de sensaciones, pretender que todo era una mentira, aunque fuera por un rato.

Las caricias de Adrien también se volvieron frenéticas y llenas de necesidad, él deseaba sentir la piel bajo su camisa y Marinette no deseaba impedírselo, por lo que se la quito de golpe, al tiempo que él la miraba con una expresión cargada de deseo. Adrien la besó en el cuello, mientras se encontraba luchando con el cierre de su sostén.

Las caricias fueron y vinieron una y otra vez, hasta que él entró en ella. Marinette le sonrió a Adrien. Él no tenía la menor idea de cuánto le agradecía que estuviera allí con ella en aquel momento, que la hiciera sentir querida y especial, luego de que la vida la hubiera puesto en aquella vulnerable posición. Marinette cerró los ojos, en tanto sentía los labios de Adrien dejar una estela de besos sobre su clavícula.

—Adrien— suspiró Marinette en tanto enredaba sus manos en su cabello. Ella se emocionó al ver la manera impaciente y casi desesperada en la que Adren se levantaba para cambiar de posición ligeramente. Su cabello rubio completamente despeinado y su mirada intensa le hicieron entender cuánto la deseaba. Marinette pensó que su corazón saltaría de su pecho por la emoción de verse querida por alguien, al saber que tenía un lugar especial en el corazón de Adrien, únicamente para ella.

Adrien se acostó a su lado completamente exhausto, y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa que desapareció al instante.

— Lo lamento Marinette, esto no fue buena idea, tu debes sentirte vulnerable, parece como si me estuviera aprovechando de ti — se disculpó Adrien.

— Eso no es cierto, si alguien se esta aprovechando esa soy yo. Tu me ayudas a olvidarme del dolor — murmuró Marinette. Adrien volvió a mirarla, y la abrazó a su cuerpo.

— Estoy feliz de poder ayudarte — dijo Adrien. Él pegó sus labios a su nuca, y la besó suavemente. La sensación era agradable, casi como una caricia. Marinette entrelazó sus manos con las de Adrien, y juntos se quedaron en silencio a escuchar la lluvia caer.

El servicio fúnebre se celebró al día siguiente. Marinette estaba infinitamente agradecida con Adrien por haberla acompañado durante toda la ceremonia. Ella podía sentir su mano siempre presente sobre su hombro, y esto era más que suficiente para mantenerla en pie durante aquellos momentos. Marinette vio por última vez los rostros pálidos de sus padres, pero ese par de personas frente a ella no eran más que un cascarón de quienes había querido tanto.

— ¿Es extraño, no lo crees? — preguntó Marinette sin atreverse a mirar a Adrien.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Adrien mientras avanzaban por el sendero hasta el automóvil.

— Es extraño tener que sacar de tu vida a alguien de repente, después de haberlo querido tanto, es casi como tener que quitarte un miembro. Mis padres están tan profundamente metidos en mi mente que no sé como lograré sacarlos, no puedo hacerlo.

— Entonces, no lo hagas — respondió Adrien encogiéndose de hombros — No los olvides Marinette, guárdalos en tu memoria.

— ¿Alguna vez se vuelve más fácil? — preguntó Marinette dedicándole una sonrisa melancólica.

— No, pero se aprende a vivir con ello, con el tiempo, tu también lo harás — respondió Adrien. Marinette tomó la mano de Adrien y juntos caminaron lo que quedaba del camino. Si alguien podía comprender lo que ella sentía en aquel momento ese era Adrien. Él había perdido a su mamá en circunstancias que ninguno de los dos acababan de comprender, y su padre había terminado en la cárcel luego de todos los crímenes que había cometido como Papillon.

Marinette aún recordaba la última batalla. Una parte de ella jamás pensó que lograran vencer a un enemigo tan misterioso y aparentemente inalcanzable como Papillon. Cuando las autoridades de París descubrieron quien estaba detrás de los ataques con akumas, toda la opinión pública se vino sobre ellos. Marinette nunca se atrevió a confesárselo a Adrien, pero ella sabía que si el súper villano hubiera sido una persona normal, como su propio padre, hubiera terminado instantáneamente en la cárcel. Sin embargo, Gabriel Agreste no era cualquier persona, él poseía uno de los imperios comerciales más importantes de Francia, y muchos de los que deberían haber reclamado su cabeza estaban en deuda con él. Finalmente, cuando el asunto dejó de ser solo un percance de París, y se convirtió en un problema nacional, Gabriel Agreste terminó en la cárcel.

La chica no había visitado a Gabriel Agreste en su prisión más que un par de veces, pero tenía serías dudas acerca de si una prisión como aquella sería capaz de contener a un hombre tan peligroso como él. Adrien solía excusar a su padre diciendo que se encontraba perturbado desde la desaparición de su mamá, y que no se trataba más que de un mal caso de depresión. Pero, Marinette tenía serias dudas respecto a aquello. Gabriel Agreste sí parecía perturbado, pero no de la forma en la que su hijo pensaba. Ella podía ver en Papillon una persona fría y calculadora, alguien arrogante que no actuaba como un vencido, sino como un león esperando por el momento perfecto para atacar a su presa. Ella solo se lo advirtió a Adrien en una ocasión, pero aquel comentario despertó una pelea de tal proporción, que dejaron de hablarse por casi una semana, hasta que Marinette decidió alzar las manos y pedir una tregua.

— Lo olvidaba — comenzó Adrien aquella noche mientras que los dos se encontraban en la sala de estar de Marinette viendo televisión. — Mañana tengo que salir, iré a la cárcel, la junta de administradores de los bienes de papá me pidieron un par de firmas para unos documentos importantes. Nadie quiere pedírselas, así que yo tendré que hacerlo — dijo el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros. Marinette frunció el entrecejo, pues ella sabía que Adrien siempre resentía las visitas a su padre.

Marinette sabía que las cuentas de aquel edificio no se iban a pagas solas, por lo que la chica comenzó a hacer planes para vender su casa. Aquel edificio en uno de los sectores más exclusivos de París debía valer una fortuna, no solo era enorme, sino que tenía un local en la parte inferior. El dinero que recogiera de aquella venta podría servirle para pagarse la universidad, mientras que ella tendría que conseguir un trabajo y un apartamento más barato. Marinette empacó las pertenencias de sus padres en cajas, desafortunadamente, no eran tantas como había pensado. Era increíble pensar que la existencia de dos de las personas a las que más quiso cupiera en siete cajas grandes. Un par de panaderías vecinas le dieron buen dinero por los implementos de cocina más costosos, y el resto tuvo que donarlos, al igual que la ropa y demás pertenencias personales.

Fue en aquel momento que Marinette entendió la verdad, los amigos no son familia, no importa lo cercanos que sean. Alya y Nino vinieron a ayudarla a empacar por un par de horas, apenas si se habían visto desde la graduación, por lo que su visita fue más un evento social que una verdadera ayuda. Una sola persona estuvo con ella durante aquellas negras semanas, y ese fue Adrien. Los dos estaban completamente solos, no se tenían más que el uno al otro, y ambos se lo hacían entender cada noche cuando hacían el amor de una forma casi desesperada. Adrien también pretendía vender la mansión en la que creció, pero él a diferencia de Marinette, estaba impaciente por deshacerse de ella. La chica lo entendía, aquel lugar debía traerle demasiados recuerdos, aunque no todos debían ser tan felices.

— Mi tío me escribió — dijo Marinette un par de semanas después del entierro de sus padres — No pudo venir a la ceremonia, pero él desea verme. Él es la única familia que me queda.

La vida anduvo de una manera triste pero tranquila para Marinette, ella aún disfrutaba de sus vacaciones de fin de año, y no tenía que estudiar, así que nada rompió con su rutina hasta aquella noche en la que Adrien no aparecía por ninguna parte. Marinette permaneció sentada frente a la ventana mientras que la lluvia comenzaba a caer nuevamente, tenía los nervios completamente destrozados, al pensar que él pudiera sufrir la misma suerte de sus padres. De repente, un sonido seco en su habitación la alertó. Adrien finalmente había llegado, pero decidió entrar por la trampilla de su habitación, lo que indicaba que iba vestido como Chat Noir.

— ¿Chat, eres tu? — preguntó Marinette mientras subía las escaleras en compañía de Tikki.

— Sí, soy yo — respondió Adrien mientras caía a la primera planta del cuarto de Marinette con su habilidad casi gatuna. Chat Noir estaba empapado, lo que de alguna extraña manera lo hacía más atrayente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te transformaste? — preguntó ella cada vez más preocupada. — ¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Necesitas a Ladybug?

— ¡Cierra la boca, Marinette! — le gritó Adrien. Marinette se quedó petrificada, Chat Noir nunca le había levantado la voz de semejante manera, y ella no creía merecérselo.

— Lo lamento, lo lamento — se disculpó Adrien — he tenido una mala noche, eso es todo— dijo. Marinette no se quedó tranquila, había algo muy extraño en él, se veía inquieto, casi asustado.

— Si yo pudiera hacer algo para ayu…

— ¡No, no puedes, ya te dije que cerraras la boca! — le volvió a gritar Adrien. Marinette se quedó estupefacta — tu no eres la única que ha sufrido pérdidas, Marinette.

Marinette no entendía que pudo haber hecho mal, o por qué estaba tan molesto con ella, si solo quería ayudarlo, y serle útil. Las lagrimas se arremolinaron en los ojos de la chica, pero ella lucho por no dejarlas salir. Marinette se rehusó a volverle a hablar mientras ella se preparaba para meterse en la cama. Ella se metió bajo las cobijas, y ni siquiera se dio vuelta para desearle buenas noches.

— Lo lamento tanto, mi Lady — dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba su cintura y pegaba su cuerpo al de ella.

— Me gritaste — lo acusó Marinette.

— Lo sé, lo siento, no estaba en mi mejor momento, prometo que no volverá a pasar — murmuró Adrien mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello. Marinette disfrutó de aquella sensación, pero a diferencia de las noches anteriores, no se sentía con animo suficiente para tener relaciones con él.

— Hoy no, Adrien — dijo Marinette mientras movía el codo para desembarazarse de él.

— ¿Aún estás molesta conmigo? — preguntó Adrien asustado.

— No, pero no estoy de humor— respondió Marinette. Ella se dio media vuelta, y casi involuntariamente, volvió a sentir ganas de ponerse a llorar.

— Ven aquí — dijo Adrien mientras la abrazaba y le acariciaba la nuca. Marinette no contuvo más las lagrimas, lloró sin ninguna vergüenza mientras él la sostenía firmemente contra su pecho.

— Ya está princesa, tu y yo estamos juntos, no estamos solos, nos tenemos el uno al otro, nos tenemos el uno al otro — dijo Adrien mientras Marinette sollozaba.

— Eso es cierto, nos tenemos el uno al otro.

Después de esa noche, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad por un par de días más. Marinette se sorprendió al ver un mensaje en su celular mientras hacía la compra de la semana, se trataba de Adrien, quien quería hablar con ella. La chica pagó las cosas, mientras se preguntaba que andaría mal, su novio parecía demasiado misterioso para tratarse de una simple conversación.

— Hola, ya llegué — gritó Marinette mientras dejaba los víveres sobre el mesón de su cocina. — recibí tu mensaje, querías hablar conmigo — dijo la chica. Adrien se levantó del sofá y se secó las manos en su pantalón, él se hallaba nervioso.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó la chica cada vez más asustada.

— Yo… — comenzó el chico — Marinette, sé que no vas a estar contenta con lo que voy a decir.

— Qué es lo que…

—Creo que sería mejor que termináramos, tu y yo no deberíamos seguir juntos — dijo Adrien en una exhalación. Marinette no sabía que pensar, no tenía la menor idea de que pudo haber hecho mal. Ella tan solo intentó hacer lo mejor por hacerlo feliz y apoyarlo.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Marinette con la voz temblorosa.

— No soporto esta ciudad, quiero salir de aquí, hay demasiados recuerdos de los que quiero escapar, incluso verte me produce dolor — dijo Adrien.

— Yo… — comenzó Marinette completamente estupefacta. Ella caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó en él mientras trataba de entender lo que había acabado de escuchar — ¿Tu crees que alejarte de mi sería lo mejor? — preguntó la chica, quien quería una confirmación.

— Sí. Tu estas muy dolida, al igual que yo, no podemos curarnos mutuamente — dijo Adrien.

— Pero, yo pensé que tu me…

— Marinette— la interrumpió Adrien — realmente no puedo creer que pesaras que esto duraría para siempre. Tu y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos quince años, es natural que las relaciones entre personas de nuestra edad no se extiendan por más que unos meses. — dijo él mientras se sentaba junto a ella y tomaba sus hombros para que lo mirara.

Marinette no contestó. La verdad era que él tenía razón, ella hubiera querido que durara para siempre, ella aún lo amaba, y no tenía la menor idea de cómo lograría recuperarse de esto, al igual que de la pérdida de sus padres. Al parecer, ella estaba equivocada, él no la consideraba especial, ni la quería como ella se lo había imaginado. Aquello dolía más que ninguna otra cosa, pensar que ella le hubiera entregado su corazón sin ninguna reserva, cuando él ni siquiera parecía haber estado interesado verdaderamente en ella.

— Adrien— murmuró Marinette buscando su mirada. Ella no podía creer que hubiera estado tan equivocada respecto a él, Adrien fue su compañero de equipo, su amigo, casi su hermano. Él la quería, de eso no tenía ningún duda.

— ¿Tu no me quieres? — le preguntó. Marinette odió como se escuchó su voz. " _Patética_ ", se dijo a sí misma.

— Marinette, no es tan fácil como saber si te quiero o no, el punto es que no te soporto, solo verte me causa dolor. Estar en esta ciudad me produce nauseas, quiero marcharme de aquí, y creo que tu eres la razón de todo lo que pasó, tu eres Ladybug— la acusó Adrien levantando ligeramente la voz. Marinette se tapó la boca con las manos. Aquello era impensable, no podía culparla por lo que había hecho Gabriel Agreste, él era quien tomó la decisión de raptar a su kwami y usar sus poderes de la forma equivocada. Marinette tomó la rápida decisión de no disculparse por lo que hizo, ella había hecho lo correcto. El arresto de Papillon era lo justo después de la gravedad de sus crímenes.

— Sí es así como te sientes, no puedo detenerte, lo mejor será que te marches — dijo Marinette tras soltar una fuerte exhalación.

— Marinette — murmuró Adrien casi horrorizado.

— No sé que es lo que quieres de mi, Adrien Agreste, pero no puedo interceder para que tu padre quede libre, él es un hombre peligroso— dijo Marinette con firmeza.

—Creo que debemos alejarnos él uno del otro, antes de que comience a odiarte más que en este momento — dijo Adrien. Marinette no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que estos fueran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Él había parecido tan enamorado que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar que pudiera llegar a odiarla.

Marinette perdió la compostura, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, y empezó a llorar. Adrien no tardó en arrodillarse frente a ella y ponerse a su altura. Él descubrió su rostro y la besó en los labios.

— Perdóname Marinette, pero esto es lo mejor — dijo Adrien, quien luego se puso de pie y salió por la puerta del apartamento.

Marinette se recostó en el sofá, no podía entender como esto era lo mejor, lo único que sabía es que Adrien Agreste se unía a la colección de personas que tendría que sacar de su sistema después de haberlas querido tanto. El dolor era casi incontrolable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Cuatro años después]

.

.

.

.

Los servicios fúnebres fueron rápidos, pero no por eso menos dolorosos. El plan de los padres de Marius era hacer una pequeña ceremonia en Francia, para que sus conocidos y amigos pudieran despedirse de él, y luego, llevar sus cenizas a Martinica en donde sería enterrado en el mausoleo familiar. Marinette se dejó llevar por la multitud mientras el ataúd era trasportado al horno crematorio. Toda la escena le resultaba perturbadoramente familiar.

Marinette recordó los eventos después de los dos meses de la muerte de sus padres. Para cuando el tío Cheng desembarcó en Francia la encontró en un estado de depresión increíble. Marinette sabía que su tío debió haberse alarmado al encontrarla en una casa prácticamente desierta, rodeada de cajas de mudanza a medio empacar y vestida con una pijama vieja a medio día, probablemente, por ello tomó la decisión de llevarla con él a China por los siguientes seis meses. Marinette reservó su cupo en la universidad y partió con él sin mirar atrás, o si quiera tratar de encontrar a Adrien Agreste para avisarle que saldría del país.

Marinette cerró el negocio de la venta de su casa estando en China. Los corredores de bienes raíces hicieron un muy buen negocio y lograron venderla por casi el doble de su valor, esto era lo suficiente para pagar su universidad. Cuando regresó a Francia, logró conseguir un trabajo en una panadería cercana al campus y un pequeño apartamento en el que vivió por algunos meses. En realidad, Marinette nunca se quedó en ninguna parte por más tiempo del que ella sintiera que era necesario.

Marius llegó a su vida en un punto en el que ella ya había encontrado algo de estabilidad. Él era un alumno de último año y venía como parte de un programa de intercambio, mientras que ella apenas estaba a la mitad de su carrera, por lo que él era tres años mayor que ella. Marinette alteró todos los planes en la vida de Marius, él había pensado regresar a su país después de hacer sus estudios de especialización, pero tras conocerla, comenzó a plantearse la posibilidad de solicitar la residencia. Él consiguió un permiso temporal de trabajo, y Marinette empezó a hacer sus prácticas en una empresa de artículos de cuero, los dos pensaban casarse en cuanto llegara el verano, y finalmente, ella podría hallar nuevamente un hogar. Desafortunadamente, nada funcionaba como se planeaba.

Marinette se sintió a punto de desmayarse en cuanto vio el ataúd desaparecer por la puerta del horno. Ese era el final, nunca más lo volvería a ver, nunca volvería a sentir sus manos firmes tomando sus mejillas, ni sus ojos amables sobre ella y su voz tranquilizadora diciéndole cuanto la amaba. Una vez más, todo el amor de Marinette caía al vacío, y una nueva persona era arrancada de su vida como un miembro un miembro perdido. Ella compartió un abrazo con Lauren, tras el que la dejó en un taxi en compañía de su esposo.

La chica se quedó sola en la acera mientras miraba el taxi alejarse. Marius solía contarle acerca de sus padres, sus dos hermanos menores, y el país que tanto extrañaba y al que deseaba regresar algún día, desafortunadamente, esto nunca pudo realizarse. La persistente lluvia seguía cayendo sobre la cabeza de Marinette, hasta que repentinamente dejó de hacerlo.

— Siempre olvidas llevar una sombrilla — dijo Adrien dedicándole una breve sonrisa. Marinette lo observó fijamente, él quería que tomara la suya.

— No la necesito — contestó Marinette antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

* * *

Hola a todos, dije que estaba de descanso, la verdad es que la vida real apesta, y estuve bastante deprimida cuando comencé a escribir esto. Aun no estoy bien, pero como que ya me resigné, así que utilicé toda esa energía contenida y escribí esto, debo decir que fue casi una terapia. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me escribieron comentarios en mis otros fics, y a quienes me enviaron preguntas a mi cuenta de tumbrl, me puso muy contenta que realmente extrañaran mis fics, pronto publicaré el siguiente capitulo, y tengo un oneshot en el horno. No duden en mandarme sus comentarios, siempre los contesto en el siguiente capitulo de mis fics. Adiós.


	2. Chapter 2

_[bajo la lluvia: capitulo 2]_

.

.

.

.

Marinette abrió los ojos de par en par. Había pasado un año desde la muerte de Marius, y ella aún no se acostumbraba completamente a su ausencia. La chica se dio prisa y se vistió a toda velocidad. Tenía que estar en el aeropuerto a las nueve de la mañana. Lauren, su antigua suegra, llegaría a Francia, por lo que ella iría a recogerla y llevarla a su hotel. Marinette condujo por casi dos horas hasta el aeropuerto, era un día lluvioso, y el trafico estaba completamente caótico, pero aún así llegó justo a tiempo para encontrarse con la mamá de Marius.

— Marinette, te ves tan linda como te recordaba — dijo la mujer gentilmente. Marinette sintió ganas de ponerse a llorar. El parecido de Lauren y Marius era sobrecogedor, la misma piel oscura, los mismos ojos amables e incluso ademanes similares.

— Gracias — contestó Marinette.

Marinette llevó a su antigua suegra al hotel y luego a almorzar. Ellas dos se habían llevado muy bien desde el inicio. La historia de Lauren era ligeramente parecida a la suya. Ella había perdido a su madre cuando tenía dieciséis años, por lo que tuvo que trabajar desde entonces. Lauren apreciaba los esfuerzos de Marinette. Ella aún recordaba la escena que la mujer tuvo que soportar luego de la cremación de Marius. La chica le dio la llave del apartamento que compartía con su hijo para que no tuviera que tocar el timbre al pasar a recoger la ropa y demás pertenencias del muchacho. Lauren encontró a Marinette sentada en la sala de estar, abrazada a su vestido de novia sin terminar. Ella no deseaba que su suegra la viera así, es más, no quería que nadie viera tal debilidad, pero era demasiado tarde.

Lauren se sentó junto a ella y mutuamente se consolaron durante aquella noche. Desde entonces, Marinette nunca dejó de escribirle, ni Lauren de preguntar por su bienestar.

— Deberías salir con alguien— dijo Lauren de repente. Marinette pensó que se ahogaría con su comida.

— ¿Pero que me estás diciendo? — preguntó Marinette alarmada — tu eres la última persona que debería decir eso, no tengo la intención de salir con nadie, muchas gracias.

— En algunas regiones de la India solía existir la tradición de incinerar a las esposas junto a la tumba del marido. No estamos en aquella época, este es el siglo XXI, aún eres muy joven como para que decidas enterrarte en vida con Marius.

— Lo sé, es solo que yo no quiero… — empezó Marinette pero fue cortada por su suegra quien tomó su mano y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

— Nadie te está obligando, solo quería que lo recordaras. Tu no estás muerta, Marinette — dijo la mujer.

Marinette llevó a su suegra de vuelta a su hotel, y fue muy cuidadosa de tomar el desvío al pasar junto a _Les Champs de Mars_ , no quería cruzar su vecindario de la infancia, y mucho menos, ver la antigua panadería convertida en un nuevo negocio.

Lauren no sé quedó por mucho tiempo más. Marinette tenía la fea impresión de que la mujer había hecho aquel largo viaje solo para tener esa conversación con ella. Justo cuando la chica creía que volvería a su vida normal, otro rostro del pasado hizo su aparición.

— ¡Marinette! — dijo Tikki despertándola a la mitad de la noche — algo grave ha pasado puedo sentirlo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Marinette reincorporándose en la cama con dificultad.

— No lo sé, siento que algo malo ha… — Tikki no pudo terminar su frase, ya que el timbre la interrumpió. Marinette dudo si debía abrir la puerta o no, pues bien podría ser un ladrón, pero tras revisar el ojillo de la entrada decidió retirar el seguro.

— ¿Adrien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Marinette.

— Marinette — respondió Adrien. Por un momento, su mirada se iluminó, pero esta luz se extinguió enseguida — por favor, déjame entrar, debemos hablar — dijo el muchacho. Marinette se retiró de la entrada y le permitió pasar al interior del apartamento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Adrien_

.

.

.

[cinco años antes]

.

.

.

.

Adrien tenía tan solo quince años cuando vio por primera vez la foto de la familia de Marinette en aquella repisa. Él recordaba cuan feliz lo hizo observar a aquellas tres personas sonreírle a la cámara, como si verdaderamente se encontraran felices de gozar de la presencia del otro. Ahora, él tenía diecinueve años, y no podía creer que dos de esas dos personas se encontraran muertas.

Él había hecho lo posible por acompañar a Marinette durante aquellos difíciles tiempos. La ayudó en todo lo que fuera necesario, desde alistar la ropa para donar, hasta limpiar viejos anaqueles con objetos y papeles que ya no eran necesarios. Marinette, parecía contenta y agradecida por su presencia. Irónicamente, ayudarla era casi una forma de ayudarse a sí mismo. Adrien no terminaba de creer que de la noche a la mañana hubiera terminado completamente solo, y pasado de vivir en un mundo represivo y estructurado como el de su padre, a encontrarse a la deriva, sin saber que haría el día siguiente, sin mencionar que él tenía cargo de uno de los grupos empresariales más grandes del país.

Marinette lo amaba, de eso no tenía duda, lo sentía en cada una de sus caricias, sus breves sonrisas e incluso en esos pequeños detalles diarios. Podría sonar estúpido para los demás, pero lo hacía sentirse especial. Marinette se sentó junto a él en el sofá, y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. El aroma de la chica llenaba sus sentidos. Él aún no podía creer que tuviera la suerte de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos por Ladybug. Adrien aprovechó el momento para comentarle que debía ir a visitar a su papá al día siguiente, ella no pareció complacida, pero tampoco dijo nada en contra, no era que tuviese otra opción, pero no quería tener ningún tipo de discusión con ella.

Adrien odiaba el trayecto que separaba a París de la prisión especialmente preparada para contener a su padre. Él aún recordaba la encrucijada de las autoridades, pues nadie sabía como tratar a un hombre con los poderes sobrenaturales de Gabriel Agreste. Ladybug y Chat Noir trataron de explicarles que sin su Miraculous, Papillon ya no tenía poderes, pero nadie confiaba completamente en ello, por lo que tan solo en un par de meses el gobierno tuvo preparada una cárcel especial. Adrien atravesó las puertas de metal, mientras que se sentía observado por los guardias de la prisión. Gabriel se hallaba esperándolo en una mesa en medio de una habitación sin ningún tipo de decoración.

Gabriel se veía bastante mal. Su apariencia era chocante, pues pasar de ser aquel símbolo de la elegancia parisina a un hombre acabado y reducido a un uniforme de presidiario era bastante impresionante. Adrien le pasó a su padre una caja de cigarrillos y el periódico de aquel día, él no le dedicó palabra alguna durante los primeros diez minutos de su visita, era una suerte que aquella prisión privada tuviera reglas especiales.

— Escuché lo que le sucedió a los padres de tu novia — comentó Gabriel. Adrien percibió el desprecio con el que dijo la última palabra. Su padre sabía la verdad acerca de su doble identidad y la de Ladybug, pero por alguna misteriosa razón, no se la había revelado a nadie. Definitivamente, él no podía entender a su padre.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? — preguntó Adrien.

— Mi abogado me lo comentó, me dijo que tu no deseabas volver a casa, me dijo que piensas venderla — afirmó Gabriel Agreste mientras de deshacía de la ceniza de su cigarrillo.

— Es verdad, no quiero volver a ese lugar — dijo Adrien sin el menor rastro de vergüenza.

— Entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que aunque yo me encuentre en esta pocilga, eso no significa que halla perdido el control sobre mis bienes, la casa sigue siendo mía, y yo soy el único propietario, así que tu no puedes tomar una decisión como esa. — dijo Gabriel Agreste mientras soltaba una bocanada de humo como una especie de dragón milenario dispuesto a atacar.

— ¿Entonces, cuál es tu solución papá? — preguntó Adrien exasperado — yo no pienso volver a vivir en ella, así que podemos conservarla completamente abandonada, cayéndose a pedazos mientras que seguimos pagando los impuestos y los servicios públicos de una mansión en el corazón de uno de los sectores más exclusivos de París. Por favor, incluso tu no puedes ser tan irrazonable como para creer que aquello es una buena idea.

— Está bien, véndela, haz lo que quieras, solo recuerda que esta es mi compañía, y lo será hasta el día de mi muerte, si quieres ver algo de mi dinero, lo harás bajo mis reglas — dijo Gabriel agreste poniendo un poco de veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

— Lo recuerdo papá, y no te preocupes, tu puedes quedarte con tu dinero, no tengo planeado utilizarlo. Yo ya soy mayor de edad — dijo Adrien molesto, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que has planeado hacer? — preguntó Gabriel mirándolo fijamente.

— Trabajar como modelo, pagar mi propia universidad, conseguir un apartamento pequeño y vivir allí con Marinette — dijo Adrien. En ese momento, la cara de Gabriel se descompuso y su rostro no reflejó más que una ira casi asesina.

— Con ella, con Ladybug — murmuró en un tono de voz casi inaudible, para que las cámaras que los vigilaban no lograran captarlos.

— Con la misma que te puso aquí — respondió Adrien dedicándole una sonrisa descarada a su padre.

—¡No lo Harás! — gritó Gabriel mientras golpeaba la mesa con la palma de la mano — ¡No lo permitiré!

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Arrastrarme? — preguntó Adrien con la misma sonrisa descarada enmarcando su rostro. Gabriel no respondió en seguida, tan solo se dedicó a prender un nuevo cigarrillo silenciosamente mientras que Adrien lo observaba con curiosidad.

— Es bastante inocente de tu parte pensar que yo no tengo brazos por fuera de esta prisión — comentó Gabriel. Adrien contuvo el aliento.

— Y es aun más ingenuo pensar que tienes alguna clase de influencia por fuera de estas cuatro paredes — respondió Adrien con más bravuconería que verdadero valor.

— He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste durante una de nuestras ultimas batallas, Adrien — dijo Gabriel mientras descargaba la ceniza de su cigarrillo en el cenicero. Adrien le pareció que su padre bien podría tener la gracia de una pantera lista para el ataque — y me di cuenta de que estabas en lo cierto. Yo no sé nada acerca de ti, no te conozco, pero si lo piensas con detenimiento, eso significa que tu también estás en una desventaja técnica, porque tu tampoco sabes nada sobre mi — concluyó Gabriel con aquel tono de voz calmado que estaba comenzando a ponerle los pelos de punta.

— No entiendo cuál es el punto al que quieres llegar, papá — dijo Adrien con la garganta seca y la voz carrasposa.

— Oh si, tu lo entiendes, tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Yo lo veo en tus ojos, Adrien, quieres respuestas, quieres que confirme que todos tus temores no son reales, pero no puedo hacer eso — dijo Gabriel regalándole una retorcida sonrisa que se veía aún más tétrica bajo la luz fluorescente de aquella sala.

— No se…

— Yo no te voy a dar las respuestas, Adrien, tendrás que encontrarlas tu solo.

La risa de su padre aún resonaba en sus oídos cuando Adrien salió de la cárcel. Sobra decir que el muchacho tuvo muchas dificultades mientras manejaba de vuelta a casa. En cuanto llegó a la panadería, encontró a la chica empacando libros en cajas y separando los que quería donar de los que deseaba conservar. Adrien la observó atentamente, verla era casi un descanso del mundo real, como si todo lo feo y lo sucio hubiera quedado atrás, y solo estuviera ella en frente suyo, para recordarle porqué valía la pena seguir viviendo.

— Hola — le dijo ella dedicándole una suave sonrisa — ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó Marinette mientras levantaba la pesada caja de libros para donar y la hacía a un lado.

Su novia no llevaba puesta su mejor ropa, eso estaba claro, tan solo vestía un par de pantalones cortos raídos y una enorme camiseta rosa manchada de pintura, mientras que su cabello se encontraba atado en un moño sobre la nuca, del que salía uno que otro cabello rebelde, aún así, Adrien nunca se había sentido tan atraído hacía ella como en aquel momento.

— Deja eso— dijo Adrien mientras tomaba su cintura y la atraía hacía él. Marinette se sentía pequeña en sus brazos, pero de alguna manera, a él le parecía que juntos encajaban a la perfección.

Adrien se sumió en un profundo beso. Ella tenía razón, aquello era la mejor terapia para olvidar el dolor, aunque fuera momentáneamente. El beso se volvió frenético, y él decidió que debían ir aún más lejos. Adrien le quitó la vieja y enorme camiseta, por lo que Marinette quedó frente a él con el torso descubierto y los pantalones cortos colgando de sus caderas. Él no pudo resistirse a acariciar sus hombros desnudos, pequeños y frescos, mientras que ella tocaba su cuello con la punta de su nariz. Adrien sintió un escalofrió al sentir aquel roce tan delicado pero sensual al mismo tiempo. Lentamente, él recorrió con las palmas de sus manos sus senos y su cintura hasta que llegó hasta el borde de los pantalones cortos de Marinette.

Ella se encontraba ahora desnuda frente a él. Adrien ya conocía todos y cada uno de sus rincones escondidos, pero aún así, no dejaba de emocionarse cuando se encontraban el uno frente al otro dispuestos a hacer el amor.

— Ven aquí — dijo Adrien quien tomó la mano de Marinette mientras que él se dejaba caer sobre el sofá pesadamente. Adrien acomodó a Marinette sobre sus piernas mientras que ella se recostaba sobre su pecho con su cabeza tendida sobre su hombro. La posición era cómoda y al muchacho le pareció que podría durar allí un buen rato.

— Veo que no tuviste un buen día — afirmó Marinette.

— No, mi padre me desgasta y me asusta al mismo tiempo.

— Entiendo que te sientas triste, él era tu única familia, pero no tienes porqué temer, él ya no puedes hacernos daño — dijo Marinette suavemente. Adrien acarició la suave piel de la espalda de su novia. Y por un momento le pareció olvidar el frio gesto de su padre, su malintencionada sonrisa y sus ademanes de pantera dispuesta a devorar a su presa.

— No lo sé, a veces no tengo idea de nada, Marinette — dijo Adrien mientras que descendía su mano de su espalda hasta su muslo.

— Yo estoy contigo, es como tu siempre dices, podemos sanarnos, el uno al otro — murmuró Marinette.

Después de terminar los dos en la cama, como siempre lo hacían. Adrien se quedó despierto mientras Marinette dormía a su lado. Ella parecía inquieta, ya que se movía de un lado al otro mientras su cuerpo se enredaba en las sabanas. Él se sentía bien junto a ella, era casi impensable llegar a tener alguien que lo quisiera de la forma en que lo hacía Marinette. En el fondo, Adrien sabía a la perfección que tenía una gran responsabilidad con la chica, ya que su corazón estaba en sus manos.

Una serie de pensamientos más oscuros lo abordaron. El gesto casi macabro de Gabriel Agreste aún seguía fijado en su memoria. ¿Qué habría querido decir con aquellas palabras? Y con aquello de que todo lo que él sospechaba era real. Adrien se levantó de la cama de repente, el terror lo golpeó en lo más profundo.

— Adrien — lo llamó Marinette soñolienta — ¿sucede algo?

— No, solo quiero un vaso de agua, no te inquietes — dijo el muchacho quien se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina. Adrien estuvo un par de horas dándole vueltas al apartamento mientras que repasaba uno a uno los últimos eventos. Adrien sí sabía a que sospechas se refería Gabriel, pero era imposible que su padre hubiera hecho algo tan horrible.

Desde la muerte de los Dupain, Adrien había insistido en que Marinette debería darle una buena mirada a la autopsia de sus padres, aquello no era completamente necesario, pero Adrien sentía que no se había tratado de un simple accidente. Sin embargo, Marinette se hallaba tan herida que no había sido capaz de si quiera preguntar por aquellos documentos, solo se limitó a asentir y a firmar todo lo que la policía le puso en frente. Él no intentó convencerla de que hiciera lo contrario, pues solo deseaba verla feliz y tranquila.

Adrien tenía miedo de investigar, temía lo que pudiera encontrar. ¿Cómo podría volver a confrontar a Marinette si su propio padre había sido el causante de la muerte de los suyos? Él sintió un sabor amargo en la boca. Adrien se dijo a sí mismo que no había nada que temer, que era imposible que los tentáculos de Gabriel Agreste se extendieran de tal manera. En aquel momento, el muchacho tomó una decisión: Al día siguiente comenzaría su investigación.

Tal como se lo prometió a sí mismo, Adrien salió muy tarde en la noche siguiente, después de que se aseguró de dejar a Marinette completamente dormida en su cama. Él no sabía qué buscar, pero tenía la impresión que su primera parada debía ser la estación de policía. Adrien aún recordaba el nombre del oficial encargado del caso, era Raoul Bissot, sería imposible olvidarse de semejante sujeto, pues más parecía uno de sus compañeros modelos que un detective consagrado, su cabello negro lustroso, sus ojos cafés penetrantes, su complexión alta y estilizada eran demasiado llamativas.

Chat Noir se deslizó hasta el escritorio en el que los atendió y comenzó a inspeccionar el archivo, enfocándose en la letra "D".

— Si es que estás buscando el archivo de los Dupain, no lo encontrarás allí — dijo una voz. Chat Noir se dio vuelta y se encontró con Raoul Bissot quien se encontraba sentado descuidadamente en uno de los escritorios cercanos tan solo iluminado por la lamparilla de lectura.

— ¿Cómo sabes que estoy buscando ese expediente? — preguntó Chat Noir casi alarmado ante la posibilidad de que este sujeto pudiera conocer su verdadera identidad.

— Te encontré intentando robar un expediente de mi antiguo puesto ( me asignaron un nuevo escritorio hace dos días) y justamente con la letra "D". Él único caso que tengo en este momento con la letra "D" es el de los Dupain. — le explicó el sujeto mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Por primera vez, Adrien se percató de que Raoul tenía la mano muy mal herida.

— Fui parte de los cuerpos de paz en oriente, sobra decir que no terminó bien — dijo el sujeto cuando notó que Chat Noir no le quitaba la vista de la mano herida. — Toma, este es el expediente — continuó Raoul mientras le lanzaba una carpeta café a Chat Noir.

— ¿Usted lo revisó? — preguntó el héroe.

— Sí, y no vi nada fuera de lo común. Las autopsias concuerdan con la descripción del accidente, el croquis está perfectamente elaborado, pero el estudio que se le hizo a la camioneta mostró que los frenos estaban demasiado gastados — dijo el detective — es extraño, ya que los Dupain tenían toda la documentación de la camioneta en orden, habían acabado de presentar la revisión obligatoria.

— ¿Eso que significa?

— En principio pensé que se trataba de un caso de negligencia, algún mal mecánico revisó la camioneta y engañó a los inspectores de seguridad con un arreglo superficial que les costó la vida a los Dupain, pero ahora tengo mis dudas — dijo el detective.

— ¿Dudas? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Chat Noir cada vez más emocionado por conocer la verdad.

— Por tu presencia, claro está — dijo Raoul mientras le dedicaba una astuta sonrisa — debe haber algo sospechoso en ese caso para que el famoso Chat Noir quiera investigarlo — dijo el detective. Adrien se quedó estupefacto, no sabía que hacer frente a una persona tan aguda como aquella. Por un momento, él se planteó la posibilidad de contarle acerca de las palabras de Gabriel Agreste, pero era demasiado pronto para confiar en un sujeto extraño como aquel.

— Escuché rumores — dijo Chat Noir sin dar mayores explicaciones.

— ¿Dónde está Ladybug? — preguntó Raoul — siempre pensé que si tenía la oportunidad de conocerte también podría verla a ella —comentó el detective mientras se deshacía de la ceniza de su cigarrillo.

— Ella no tiene nada que ver en este asunto — mintió Adrien. Por un momento, los ojos marrón del detective se fijaron en él, casi parecían dorados contra la luz de la lamparilla. A Chat Noir le pareció que era él quien se encontraba con el rostro desnudo frente al detective, se sentía como si aquel hombre pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

— Supongo que tendré que hacerle una visita al mecánico que hizo la revisión de la camioneta — dijo el detective encogiéndose de brazos, ven en un par de noches más, y tendré nueva información para ti — le prometió el policía. Chat Noir asintió y le brindó su mano a Raoul. Él sabía que era ingenuo confiar en alguien tan rápido, pero lo hizo desde el primer momento, cuando él y Marinette se presentaron en la estación de policía.

— Gracias por su ayuda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien volvió a visitar a Gabriel Agreste sin decirle nada a Marinette. Él sabía que sus cortas conversaciones con su padre estaban haciendo mella en su psiquis, a pesar de que solo hablaban de los asuntos de la compañía. Gabriel no pareció haberse enterado de que Raoul había desarchivado el caso de los padres de Marinette, ya que al principio no hizo ningún comentario. Sin embargo, luego de cuatro días, las cosas cambiaron.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, Adrien? — preguntó Gabriel reacomodándose los anteojos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Adrien sorprendido.

— Tu sabes a qué me refiero — dijo su padre con una voz profunda. Gabriel lo miró por algunos instantes, tras los que reasumió su conversación acerca de la caída de los precios del algodón. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que aquellas palabras no significaban nada, pero él conocía demasiado a su papá como para haber dejado pasar semejante detalle de desapercibido. Adrien tuvo la impresión de que fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba investigando Raoul, estaba cerca de la verdad.

Adrien volvió a la estación de policía aquella noche, en donde se encontró con que Raoul aún se hallaba en su escritorio digitando en su computador.

— Ya es muy tarde, supongo que me estaba esperando — dijo Adrien.

— Supones mal. Quisiera decir que así es, pero la verdad es que tengo mucho trabajo — dijo el detective mientras se frotaba el arco de la nariz — mi familia dice que soy algo obsesivo, probablemente tienen razón — suspiró el detective.

— ¿Descubrió algo? — preguntó Chat Noir.

— Si, el mecánico que revisó la camioneta se llama Dion Metisse. Descubrí algo verdaderamente perturbador. Un par de días después a la muerte de los Dupain 400.000 euros entraron a la cuenta de este sujeto, él mismo hizo el deposito, pero no ha podido dar una explicación convincente.

— ¿Cree que alguien le pagó para que alterara los frenos de los Dupain? — preguntó Adrien.

— Es una posibilidad — aceptó el detective, quien escarbó en medio del desastre de su escritorio y le pasó una hoja de papel. — Este es el nombre del taller autorizado por la empresa de tránsito para hacer la verificación de seguridad, aún tengo que investigarlos, pero será mucho más difícil hacerlo. El lugar le pertenece a un diputado de la Asamblea Nacional, no querrá que su negocio se vea afectado por el escandalo — dijo Raoul quien se veía fastidiado.

— ¿ Cuál diputado?

— El ex alcalde de París, André Burgeoise.

— Era de esperarse — dijo Adrien sarcásticamente. Burgeoise había sido conocido de su papá durante años, era por eso que Chloe había sido su única amiga desde la infancia, muy probablemente los dos tenían más negocios de lo que parecía.

— ¿Qué harán con esta información? — preguntó Adrien.

— Por ahora nada, si mis superiores no me dejan avanzar en la investigación, no puedo continuar. André Burgeoise no dejará que meta mis manos en su negocio.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Adrien molesto — no puede ser que no halla nada que hacer, debe existir una solución, algo, lo que sea, esto no es justo.

— Lo lamento Chat Noir esto es todo lo que yo puedo hacer — se disculpó el detective.

— Sí, claro — asintió Chat Noir mientras se dirigía hacía la ventana, perdiéndose en la noche.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien fingió que volvía a dormir después de haber tomado un vaso de agua. Marinette se despertó al sentirlo subir la escalerilla hasta su cama. Él aprovechó la ocasión para acostarse junto a ella, quien aún permanecía desnuda luego de haber hecho el amor al principio de la noche.

— Marinette— comenzó el muchacho, mientras ella se acomodaba sobre su pecho.

— ¿Sí?

— Lamento mucho lo que pasó poco después de que hubiéramos enviado a papá a la cárcel. — dijo Adrien.

— No entiendo.

— Me refiero a la pelea, yo te dije que papá no merecía ir a la cárcel, que era un buen hombre, que estaba akumatizado como el resto de sus víctimas, pero ahora lo sé. Yo estaba equivocado. Papá es un hombre genuinamente malo, no es alguien que merezca ser defendido — dijo Adrien, quien sentía un torrente de odio recorrerle el cuerpo.

— ¿Adrien? — preguntó Marinette sorprendida.

— Olvídalo, será mejor que durmamos un poco, mañana tengo cita con la junta de administradores de los bienes de papá, y si me descuido siquiera un poco esos sujetos podrían dejarme en la calle y sin un centavo en el bolsillo — dijo el muchacho, tras lo que besó a Marinette y apagó la luz de la lamparilla.

Un par de días más tarde, Adrien fue al taller de Dion Metisse. Aquel día, él no esperó a que Marinette se durmiera para comenzar sus investigaciones, pues no planeaba tardarse demasiado. El plan era simple. Adrien entraría al taller un poco después de que el negocio hubiera cerrado al público, acorralaría al sujeto, lo intimidaría un poco con sus poderes y lo obligaría a contarle toda la verdad a la policía, aquello no podía tardarse más que un par de horas.

Adrien vio con atención como el dueño del taller cerraba la pesada puerta de metal y le ponía el candado. Después, el sujeto abrió otra pequeña puerta al lado de la del taller. Adrien supuso que él debía vivir en la parte de arriba del edificio, tal y como lo hacían los Dupain, por lo que el muchacho pensó que era el momento adecuado para colarse por la terraza de la casa.

El mecánico era un hombre alto, gordo y algo calvo, había algo en su expresión que lo hacía parecer constantemente enfadado. Adrien lo encontró parado de espaldas a la puerta mientras que preparaba una bebida en su tetera. El muchacho apenas si tuvo tiempo de inspeccionar el apartamento, era un lugar desordenado y con muchas piezas de autos y motocicletas regadas por ahí, así como bidones de gasolina puestos descuidadamente por todo el corredor. Adrien entró sigilosamente a la habitación, y tomó al sujeto por el cuello.

— Buenas tardes señor Metisse me moría de ganas de tener una conversación con usted — dijo Chat Noir con su voz gatuna y asegurándose que los incipientes colmillos que aparecían cada vez que Plagg lo trasformaba fueran vistos por el sujeto.

— ¿De qué quiere hablar? — dijo el hombre con la voz ahogada mientras que adquiría un feo color morado — No he hecho nada malo.

—Mentira, eso no es lo que yo he escuchado — contestó Chat Noir mientras presionaba su bastón contra el cuello del sujeto.

— Yo no…

— Voy a contar hasta tres, y si no me dice todo lo que sabe sobre la muerte de Sabine y Tom Dupain le juro que lo lamentará — dijo Adrien apretando el bastón con más fuerza. Él sabía que el sujeto no podía respirar, por lo que apartó levemente el bastón de su garganta.

— Uno.

— Está bien, se lo diré, se lo diré — se apresuró a decir el mecánico. — un sujeto me pagó.

— ¿Quién? — preguntó Adrien.

— Un tipo de apellido Beuchamp, se llamaba Marcel. Personalmente, no creo que fuera su verdadero nombre. Ese sujeto vino un día me dio una fotografía de los Dupain, y sus nombres, yo los reconocí porque habían sido mis clientes por un buen tiempo, me dijo que tenía que alterar los frenos, que no pasaría nada porque nadie se enteraría, los inspectores de seguridad confirmarían que la camioneta estaba en buen estado, y todo pasaría por un accidente.

— ¿No le dijo quién lo mandó? — preguntó Adrien quien volvió a apretar su bastón contra su cuello.

— No, él dijo que venía por su propia cuenta.

— Esa es una bonita versión — dijo Adrien bajando el bastón lentamente — ahora iremos a la estación para que la escuche la policía.

Adrien bajó del todo su bastón, y por un momento, se apartó del sujeto sin soltarle por completo el cuello de la camisa. Desafortunadamente, este instante fue suficiente para que el mecánico le asestará un golpe en el estomago. Chat Noir soltó al sujeto, mientras que este tomaba unos de los cuchillos de cocina y lo clavaba en el costado de Chat Noir. El dolor que Adrien sintió no fue nada comparable a lo que hubiera sentido antes, su carne se desgarró y un torrente de sangre comenzó a brotar por la herida. Con mucha dificultad, él muchacho se retiró el cuchillo y logró tomar nuevamente el cuello de la camisa del sujeto.

Metisse lanzó un grito ahogado al tiempo que caía en la hornilla encendida, y se volcaba el agua hirviente de la tetera en la mano. Después, el sujeto trató de tomar otro de los cuchillos y asestarle un par de golpes a Chat Noir quien los evadió con facilidad. El corpulento sujeto se abalanzó contra Adrien, quien instintivamente tomó uno de los bidones de gasolina junto a la entrada de la cocina y golpeó al hombre con él. El muchacho no podría creer lo que pasó a continuación, ya que por el impacto producido por el golpe del contenedor con la cabeza del sujeto, la tapa saltó por los aires y la gasolina cayó al suelo.

Una mínima chispa fue necesaria para producir un incendio. El hombre frente a él soltó un grito de terror mientras que el fuego comenzaba a arder con más y más fuerza, mientras que Adrien permanecía impávido frente a él, viendo la escena de horror que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos.

— _Tienes que huir_ — le dijo la voz de Plagg en su cabeza mientras que Adrien se levantaba con dificultad y salía hacía la terraza del edificio. Un par de explosiones se escucharon detrás de él, y Adrien supuso que debía tratarse de los demás bidones de gasolina que se encontraban repartidos por el resto de la casa.

Adrien corrió como nunca, a pesar de la gravedad de su herida, saltó de tejado en tejado hasta que se alejó bastante del sitio del incendio, en donde no podía escuchar el crepitar del fuego y los gritos de los vecinos pidiendo por ayuda. Chat Noir bajó hasta una de las estaciones del subterráneo, se metió dentro de unos de los baños públicos y lo cerró con llave. El lugar era deprimente, la luz fría y los azulejos desgastados le daban una apariencia tétrica, era la clase de sitios que solo frecuentarían adictos al crack o violadores en busca de un sitio para pasar la noche o cometer sus crímenes. Pero aquello no importaba en aquel momento. Adrien se dejó caer en el piso mientras sentía la herida en el costado escocerle con fuerza.

Plagg terminó la trasformación sin que el muchacho se lo hubiese ordenado, y lo miró con preocupación.

— Voy a hacer algo muy especial por ti, algo que está prohibido, pero tendrás que darme mucho queso si deseas recompensarme por esto — dijo el kwami. Adrien no contestó solo permaneció tendido en el suelo mientras que luchaba por respirar y no perder la consciencia. De repente, el dolor comenzó a desaparecer, y sus sentidos comenzaron a agudizarse nuevamente. Adrien sabía que Plagg había utilizado su magia en él. Su Kwami le había salvado la vida.

Plagg cayó completamente rendido sobre el estomago de Adrien. El muchacho se levantó y salió de la estación del metro, en donde buscó una tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas y compró una bolsa entera de paquetes de Camembert, junto con una botella de agua para él.

De vuelta en el baño público de la estación del metro, Adrien destapó la botella y comenzó a beber a grandes sorbos mientras se hacía a la idea de que había acabado de asesinar a un hombre. Él nunca quiso que las cosas terminaran de aquella manera, solo deseaba hacerlo confesar para poder llevar a la justicia al asesino de los padres de Marinette, pero nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza la idea de quemar a un hombre.

— He hecho algo terrible, Plagg.

— Lo sé— dijo relajadamente el kwami mientras masticaba su queso como si se encontrara en la comodidad del apartamento de Marinette y no en un feo baño público.

— ¿Es qué acaso no te importa? — preguntó Adrien — pensé que me dirías que no soy digno de tener los poderes de mi kwami, o algo parecido.

— No, realmente no — repitió la criatura en un tono desinteresado que le estaba comenzando a poner los pelos de punta — Chat Noir tiene el poder de la destrucción, y hoy has ocasionado mucha destrucción y caos, es natural. Por otro lado, si tu fueras Ladybug las cosas no serían tan fáciles, sus poderes se basan en su habilidad para crear, la posibilidad que ella tiene de purificar. Si Marinette hubiera hecho algo como lo que tu hiciste, sería contrario a la naturaleza de sus poderes, pero como se trata de ti, no habrá ninguna consecuencia. — dijo el kwami.

— No entiendo.

— No es necesario que lo hagas, lo único que quiero es que me dejes comer.

Adrien se quedó en silencio los siguientes minutos, mientras escuchaba a Plagg comer. Él no podía creer todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche, aún podía escuchar el grito de aquel hombre perforándole los oídos cuando fue alcanzado por la llama y el espantoso olor a carne quemada. Adrien se estremeció mientras contemplaba silenciosamente las posibilidades.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien se metió en la ducha del apartamento de Marinette y dejó que el agua le callera encima. Él había llegado minutos antes a la habitación de la chica, y aunque trató de disimilar, rápidamente perdió la paciencia y le gritó a Marinette. Ella no tenía la culpa de que su misión hubiera terminado de aquella caótica manera. Adrien dejó el cuarto de baño, y se metió en la cama junto a su novia. Ella no había querido dirigirle la palabra desde su discusión, y él no la culpaba.

Lentamente, Adrien tomó la cintura de Marinette y la haló hasta su pecho.

— Lo siento tanto mi lady — murmuró Adrien.

— Me gritaste.

— Lo sé.

Marinette se negó a hacer el amor con él. Aquello no le sorprendió, y para ser honesto, tampoco le molestó, ya que él tampoco se encontraba de humor para hacerlo. Adrien abrazó a la chica. Su cuerpo parecía encajar a la perfección con él suyo, cómo si fueran dos partes diferentes de una misma pieza que hubieran estado esperando largo tiempo por unirse. Él disfrutó del aroma de Marinette, sabía que su presencia sería suficiente para alejar a los fantasmas nocturnos, el olor a carne quemada, el grito de terror y las llamas que amenazaban con arrasar con todo.

— Ya está princesa, tu y yo estamos juntos, no estamos solos, nos tenemos el uno al otro — murmuró Adrien quien comenzaba a sentir las lagrimas correrle por las mejillas.

Adrien se calló muchas cosas en aquel momento. Él deseaba confesarle la verdad a Marinette, contarle todo para que ambos pudieran empezar una nueva vida muy lejos de allí, pero sobre todo, él deseaba disculparse, pues una parte de él se sentía responsable. Marinette sabía que su padre era peligroso, y él no la escuchó. Ahora, Gabriel Agreste estaba recluido en una cárcel privada, casi de juguete, rodeado de todos aquellos a quienes podía controlar con un dedo, ya fuera con su dinero o porque le debían favores. Ellos dos no estarían a salvo hasta que su papá hubiera desaparecido de escena.

Al día siguiente, Adrien actuó como si nada hubiera pasado. Él estaba sorprendido por lo buen mentiroso que era. Pero, al llegar la noche, el muchacho esperó a que Marinette se hubiera dormido y partió hacía la estación de policía.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a volver a mostrar tu rostro por aquí después de lo que has hecho? — preguntó Raoul furioso, mientras que tomaba una bocanada de su cigarrillo.

— Usted dijo que no había forma de desenmascarar a Gabriel Agreste, y yo tenía que obtener las pruebas — dijo Adrien completamente exasperado.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Gabriel Agreste en esto?

— Estoy seguro de que él mandó asesinar a los Dupain. Yo lo sé. — aseguró Adrien perdiendo la paciencia.

— Así que yo estaba en lo cierto, tú eres su hijo — dijo Raoul casi maravillado por su descubrimiento.

— ¿Qué? Yo no… — comenzó Chat Noir, quien rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no había razón para negarlo — ¿cómo se enteró? — preguntó Adrien.

— Me pareció muy extraño que Chat Noir quisiera investigar un simple accidente de tránsito. Recordé que Marinette Dupain vino a mi oficina acompañada de un jovencito rubio, el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, decidí investigarte, y lo más curioso que encontré fueron las grabaciones de las últimas visitas que le hiciste a tu papá. Parecías acusarlo de algo, y él parecía admitirlo, fue entonces que comprendí que eras tú. Al principio, pensé que me estaba volviendo loco, que era una idea descabellada, pero tu confirmaste todas mis sospechas — dijo Roul — sólo me queda una pregunta.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Por qué habría de estar interesado Gabriel Agreste en una familia normal como los Dupain?

— Es una venganza — aseguró Adrien — Sabine y Tom Dupain eran dos personas normales, pero su hija no lo es.

—Ladybug— murmuró Raoul con la mirada perdida y completamente maravillado. Adrien solo asintió muy lentamente.

— Ella trató de advertirme que esa cárcel no era el sitio adecuado pare él. Papá es muy peligroso. Al principio, yo pensé que él también era una víctima más del akuma, que no tenía ningún control sobre sus acciones, pero me equivoqué, me temo que papá es un hombre muy malo — dijo Adrien.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿ qué es tu culpa? — preguntó Raoul mientras descargaba la ceniza de su cigarrillo. Adrien se sentó en la silla del escritorio junto al del detective, y lo miró fijamente.

— Yo no creo que lo sea. Tu papá compró a media Francia para lograr que lo pusieran en aquella prisión, él debe conocer los trapos sucios de muchos en este país para lograr terminar en aquella cárcel. Pero me asusta pensar en lo que pueda ser de ti si continuas como hasta ahora.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— No finjas, estúpido. El incendió de anoche fue tu culpa, la muerte de mi testigo estrella. Has arruinado el caso, pero no solo eso — dijo Raoul mientras sacaba una foto de una pila de papeles en su escritorio. Adrien sintió ganas de vomitar al ver que se trataba de un cuerpo completamente carbonizado. — Mira bien lo que hiciste, esto sí es tu culpa. Tu no puedes controlar las acciones de tu padre, pero esto es vergonzoso, esto es criminal — dijo el policía mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos rasgados.

— ¿Quieres que te compadezca? — preguntó Raoul con algo de sorna en su voz — entonces, has venido al lugar equivocado. Ten mucho cuidad Adrien Agreste, porque algo me dice que entre tu y tu padre no hay mucha distancia.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — gritó Adrien furioso — yo jamás…

— ¿Jamás qué? ¿Jamás matarías a un hombre a sangre fría? — preguntó Raoul nuevamente — estas fotos no ayudan a probar tus palabras, ¡Mira lo que has hecho! — le gritó el detective mientras agitaba la foto frente a su cara. Adrien se dio cuenta de que las lagrimas le corrían por las mejillas.

— ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? — preguntó Adrien con la voz carrasposa.

— Eres un buen chico, Adrien. Para comenzar, no vuelvas a visitar a tu padre en un largo tiempo, tengo la impresión de que Gabriel Agreste es mejor manipulador de lo que parece. Olvídate del caso de los Dupain por un tiempo, ya pensaremos en una mejor manera de desenmascarar todo este asunto. Llévate a Marinette Dupain fuera del país, huyan mientras las cosas se calman— le aconsejó el policía.

Adrien sabía que Raoul le daba aquellos concejos con la mejor de las intenciones, pero no podía seguirlos, en especial el primero. Él no podía abandonar a su padre, era la única familia que le quedaba, no podía sencillamente olvidarse de él. Adrien atravesó las puertas blindadas de la prisión durante la mañana del día siguiente. El muchacho entró a la habitación descolorida y antes de que pudiera sentarse frente a la mesa, Gabriel apareció y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Él se quedó en silencio, y ni siquiera pudo responderle el gesto.

— Pensé que no volverías— dijo Gabriel.

— ¿Por qué habrías de pensar aquello? — preguntó Adrien. Gabriel solo encogió los hombros como respuesta. Adrien le pasó los cigarrillos y el periódico por encima de la mesa.

— Adrien, ¿podrías permitirme algo de _fuego_ para encender mi cigarrillo? Escuche que eras un experto en ese tema — comentó arrogantemente y con una malintencionada sonrisa en los labios.

Adrien abrió los ojos de par en par. Aquellas palabras encendieron algo en su interior, era como si toda la ira contenida estallara de repente y nublara su visión para volverlo completamente loco. Adrien lanzó un grito y se abalanzó hacía su padre. Él sintió sus manos cerrarse en torno al cuello de Gabriel, mientras que este le dedicaba una retorcida sonrisa.

— Tu nunca mereciste nada, no mereces mi perdón, ni mi compasión, lo único que mereces es morirte— gritó Adrien. Gabriel apenas alcanzó a abrir la boca, y con la voz ahogada contestó.

— Ella será la próxima…— dijo en un murmullo. Adrien apretó con más fuerza su garganta, hasta que sintió que los guardias de la prisión corrían hasta él para evitar que ahogara a su prisionero. Él fue separado de Gabriel, y conducido al exterior, mientras le advertían que tenía prohibida la entrada por los próximos dos meses.

Adrien se encontró a sí mismo frente a su auto, sin saber que hacer o a donde ir. Aquello era un desastre, él no le podía contar la verdad a Marinette, la destrozaría si lo hacía. Adrien condujo hasta su vieja casa, necesitaba un lugar en el que pudiera estar solo y pensar. La mansión Agreste estaba prácticamente desocupada, los muebles habían sido vendidos, y de la impresionante habitación del muchacho no quedaban más que la cama, sus libros y su computadora. Él se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama mientras que Plagg salía de su bolsillo.

— Debiste haber escuchado al detective, no vuelvas a visitar a tu padre — dijo el kwami.

— No puedo hacerlo — respondió Adrien.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando hacer?

— Tengo que alejarme de ella, mientras Marinette esté junto a mi, ella corre peligro.

— Escucha al detective, sal del país con ella, váyanse por un tiempo.

— No, esa no es la solución. Voy a terminar con Marinette.

— ¿Pero, te has vuelto loco? — preguntó Plagg escandalizado.

— Solo será por un tiempo, mientras consigo la forma de hundir a papá. Yo me olvidaré de Marinette y volveré a ella cuando finalmente podamos estar juntos.

— Es la peor idea que he escuchado en mi vida. Ella te necesita. — respondió Plagg.

— Voy a hacer pagar a papá por lo que le hizo a los Dupain — dijo Adrien con la garganta seca.

— La venganza es un camino muy solitario. — comentó Plagg en una voz un poco más profunda que lo normal.

Adrien miró hacía el techo, él había estado pensando mucho en aquel asunto. El problema con el odio es que a menudo suele lastimar más al que lo siente que al que lo recibe, carcome por dentro, como si fuera una especie de paracito. Aquel sentimiento recita una y otra vez el mismo mensaje en la mente hasta que la envenena por completo. Adrien decidió que él no quería que Marinette viviera con el peso de una venganza, no deseaba que ella sufriera aquel odio hacía Gabriel Agreste. En cambio, él llevaría aquella carga por los dos, completamente solo, hasta que hubiera hecho justicia.

Adrien jamás podría olvidar la mirada azul de Marinette sus labios sonrosados y temblorosos cuando le preguntó si la quería. Él hubiera querido decir que sí, que la amaba, que haría lo que fuera por ella, pero ya había tomado una decisión, nunca estaría completamente a salvo si no se alejaba de ella. Adrien la besó en los labios antes de irse. Él se estaba rompiendo a sí mismo el corazón tanto como la lastimaba a ella, y solo le quedaba el cálido y suave roce de sus labios como recuerdo, así como todas las noches que compartieron juntos y el aroma dulce de su piel.

Adrien eligió el camino de la soledad, y ahora no le quedaba más opción que transitarlo. No importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara, ni lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo. Y cuando todo terminara, volvería a ella nuevamente.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo. Lo sentí algo pesado cuando lo escribí, pero es porque está lleno de eventos y porque es larguísimo. Espero que le agrade. Muchas gracias a todos por sus suscripciones, y sus favoritos, realmente significan mucho para mi, nos leemos pronto. Adiós

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

The reviewer : hola, gracias por el comentario, espero que este capitulo te aclarara un poco más las cosas, como verás este es un fic un poquito más oscuro de lo que estoy acostumbrada.

Sofitkm: Hola, gracias por el review, realmente me pone muy contenta que te halla gustado tanto la historia Marinette la ha pasado mal, pero Adrien también espero no defraudar con esta conti.

Elliot Van Bureen : hola, gracia por el review, me alegra mucho que te halla gustado tanto la historia.

Kagome Kudo: Hola, gracias por el review, no,no,no,no no odiemos a Adrien todavía, démosle una oportunidad al probre :D

Alba Sky: Hola, gracias por el review ¿por qué maldad pura? No respondas, ya sé porque jeje. De verdad me demoré tan poquito. Yo no sé, es como que aunado uno dice: no voy a escribir, le da por escribir mil veces más, pero cuando uno quiere hacerlo no sale por ninguna parte. Dale una oportunidad a Adrien, aunque si te soy sincera quiero jugar más con los limites de Adrien en este fic, más como que se encuentra en esa línea entre lo bueno y lo malo, ¡ja! Vamós a ver como sale.


	3. Chapter 3

_[Bajo la lluvia: capitulo 3]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Adrien no sabía si el amor a primera vista existía, pero estaba muy cerca de creer que el odio a primera vista si era algo muy real.

— ¿Podría repetirme su nombre? — preguntó Adrien tratando de parecer amable.

— Marius Arnauld, señor — dijo el hombre frente a él.

Adrien inspeccionó atentamente a Marius, tratando de parecer un profesional hombre de negocios que se encuentra haciendo entrevistas para conseguir un nuevo jefe de mantenimiento para su fabrica, y no el ex novio celoso que realmente era. Su corazón no se había separado por completo de Marinette, solo la dejó porque su padre era una amenaza para la seguridad de la chica, por lo que no había dudado en seguirle los pasos en secreto, asegurándose de que ella estuviera a salvo.

Desafortunadamente, Chat Noir descubrió una noche hacía casi dos años que ella estaba saliendo con alguien más, un estudiante de intercambio que estaba contemplando la seria posibilidad de inmigrar a Francia y casarse con ella. A Adrien no le costó más que unos euros obtener toda la información sobre el sujeto.

Adrien podía recordar claramente todas y cada una de las sensaciones que tuvo al enterarse de la nueva relación de Marinette. El dolor punzante que lo invadía al siquiera pensar que alguien más ocupara el lugar en su corazón que él había tenido que despreciar por culpa de las circunstancias.

— ¿Podría empezar el lunes, señor Arnauld? — preguntó Adrien dedicándole al sujeto una falsa sonrisa.

— Por su puesto— asintió Marius emocionado.

— Solo tengo una petición que hacerle — dijo Adrien antes de que se dieran la mano y cerrarán el trato.

— Preferiría que no le mencionara mi nombre a nadie, no me gusta que la gente sepa que soy yo quien hace las entrevistas en mi empresa, podrían pensar que no tengo suficiente personal, o que pasamos por un mal momento — comentó Adrien desinteresadamente. Marius pareció sorprendido por la petición. Adrien se dio cuenta de que no podría mantenerlo con la boca cerrada por mucho tiempo, por lo que decidió que llamaría a su abogado para que le hiciera firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad, y que ni se le ocurriera contarle a Marinette que él lo había contratado.

— Por supuesto, no hay problema — asintió Marius quien se veía algo incómodo por su petición.

Marius comenzó a trabajar en la empresa de Adrien sin ningún contratiempo. Él jamás se sintió interesado por aquella empresa en especial frente a todas las que hacían parte del grupo de Gabriel Agreste, pero a partir de ese día, el muchacho comenzó a hacer visitas cada vez más frecuentes. Arien odiaba admitirlo, pero le urgía por saber quien había sido la persona que le había quitado a Marinette, qué tenía de especial aquel hombre para que ella se olvidara completamente de él.

Conforme conocía mejor a Marius, más lo odiaba. Él era una persona excelente, honrado, bien parecido, amable, aunque en ocasiones lo sacaba de quicio por su falta de carácter, él no tenía queja alguna de su jefe de mantenimiento, y eso lo comía por dentro. Adrien hubiera querido encontrarse con un hombre lo suficientemente malo como para que no le hubiere dolido echarlo a patadas de la vida de Marinette, pero en cambio, él se topó con una buena persona, alguien sin problemas, que podría ser un excelente esposo y padre.

Era una suerte que Adrien viviera en la era de las redes sociales. Sin lugar a dudas, los detectives privados debían haber perdido gran parte de sus ingresos gracias a toda la basura que la gente publicaba en internet. Marius Arnauld era especialmente débil en este sentido, su cuenta de Facebook estaba plagada con gran cantidad de información personal. Él era de ese tipo de personas que llegaban a publicar 90 fotografías de una misma salida a cenar con sus padres. Adrien se enteró de un gran numero de datos gracias a aquella costumbre. Por ejemplo, supo que era uno de los cuatro hijos de la familia Arnauld, que su padre era un profesor de escuela secundaria y su madre una enfermera, que vivían en un barrio de clase media en Fort de France, también se enteró de quienes eran sus amigos, que le gustaba comer en cada salida, cuales restaurantes eran sus favoritos, cómo había celebrado su grado de ingeniero, que se encontraba a la espera del visto bueno de su tesis para obtener su especialización, y lo más importante, cuando conoció a Marinette, lo que le gustaba hacer con ella, como habían celebrado su aniversario, todo parecía estar en línea y a su disposición desde que él había aceptado su invitación de "amistad".

Adrien ya había revisado todas sus otras cuentas, Twiter, Instagram, etc. Todo había pasado por su ojo crítico. Se sentía como un acosador, pero no podía evitarlo. Él aún recordaba cuando se enteró de que Marinette había comenzado a salir con alguien más, se sintió destrozado, y su primer impulso había sido salir con una mujer tras otra, y ser lo más escandaloso posible en los medios. Pero ninguna de aquellas chicas dio resultado, cada noche veía a Marinette en sus sueños, ella no era una persona más, ella era especial, y por un tiempo, él también pensó que era especial para ella.

Por su puesto, Adrien era muy consiente de que la forma en la que rompió con Marinette era completamente desafortunada, y le daba la razón a la chica para que se olvidara de él y buscara una nueva persona. Él lo sabía, pero no por ello era más fácil de aceptar. A pesar de sus intentos por sacarse todo el asunto de la cabeza, Adrien se veía frecuentemente a sí mismo mirando en su celular el perfil y las fotos de Marius, buscando en la sonrisa congelada de la Marinette de las fotografías una pizca de infelicidad, una señal de que él aún estaba en su pensamiento.

Justo cuando él pensaba que no podía caer más bajo, se vio a sí mismo mirando el perfil de Marius en una bolsa de empleo, él se encontraba buscando un reemplazo para uno de los jefes de mantenimiento en una de sus fabricas que estaba a punto de retirarse, y esa fue la excusa perfecta. Adrien lo odió a primera vista, su sonrisa amable le parecía completamente detestable. Él había llegado demasiado lejos, pero no le importaba, en realidad, ya nada le importaba, solo quería volver a verla, sentirla a su lado, que los casi cuatro años que habían pasado se borraran como si nada.

Adrien pulsó el botón del ascensor. Aquel día, él había tenido que revisar unos asuntos en aquella fábrica, aunque en realidad lo había utilizado más como una excusa para acosar a su jefe de mantenimiento, quien no parecía entender porqué el hijo del dueño del grupo empresarial al que hacía parte aquella empresa decidía ensañarse con él. La puerta se abrió en el sótano en donde Adrien dejó su auto al principio de la tarde, aún quedaban unos pocos vehículos en el estacionamiento. Él se escondió tras una viga al darse cuenta de que Marius se encontraba muy cerca de allí, cerrando la puerta del baúl de su auto, de repente, lo impensable sucedió, una chica pequeña de cabello negro y grandes ojos azules salió de la silla del pasajero.

— ¿Quieres pasar por algo rico de comer? — preguntó Marinette mientras corría al lado de su novio y le dirigía una enorme sonrisa — yo invito.

Adrien se escondió con más cuidado detrás de la viga, pero sin perder de vista a la pareja frente a él. Marinette apenas si había cambiado, se veía más madura, su maquillaje era ligeramente más pesado y su ropa era de trabajo. Su corazón se contrajo al verla, había pasado poco más de tres años desde que le dio aquel beso de despedida en los labios y aún sentía como si su piel se quemara por el deseo de sentirla cerca. Adrien no tenía ni idea de que eran los verdaderos celos hasta ese momento.

— ¿Porqué has tenido que salir tan tarde? — preguntó Marinette mientras le ayudaba a reacomodar un par de cosas en el baúl.

— Oh, fue una tontería. Mi jefe es un cretino.

— ¿Paul? — preguntó Marinette refiriéndose al supervisor de planta.

— No, otro sujeto, el dueño, el es… — comenzó Marius tras lo que dejó salir un bufido de exasperación — es un cretino. No sé que tiene en contra mía, pero hoy llegó a la planta, cuando él ni siquiera debería ir allí, y comenzó a gritarme por unas calcomanías que le hacían falta a las máquinas. Él tiene razón, fue mi error, pero no era para tanto, te lo juro Marinette, no era para tanto. — dijo el muchacho muy desanimado.

Marinette puso delicadamente su mano sobre la mejilla de Marius y le dedicó una suave sonrisa. Adrien conocía ese tipo de sonrisas, eran capaces de derretirlo y aliviarlo como si fueran un bálsamo, eran la clase de gesto que Marinette reservaba únicamente para él. Marius se inclinó y la besó en los labios, mientras que Adrien se sentía físicamente enfermo al verlos frente a él. Era extraño, pero no podía dejar de encontrar el contraste entre los dos completamente llamativo. Marius era un hombro oscuro, bastante alto y fornido, siempre usaba la clase de ropa que los ingenieros como él solían utilizar para su trabajo, jeans desgastados, camisas de cuadros y zapatos pesados. Mientras que Marinette estaba en el mundo de la moda, era una chica pequeña que llevaba zapatos de tacón y un vaporoso vestido rosa que debía ser de su propia creación. Aparentemente, ellos dos no podían ser más diferentes, pero Adrien sabía que podrían funcionar juntos, porque en el fondo los dos tenían mucho en común, y era aquello lo que más lo torturaba.

—Deja atrás al jefe cretino, te prometo que te ayudaré a olvidarte de él — dijo Marinette sonriente y haciéndole una insinuación que Adrien entendió en seguida. Mientras tanto, él decidió dar la vuelta y volver hasta su oficina, hasta que se hubiera cerciorado que la pareja hubiera dejado el edificio, él no se sentía de humor para ver aquello.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Papá — comenzó Adrien mientras tomaba uno de los cigarrillos que le había llevado a su padre y lo encendía.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó Gabriel Agreste mientras le daba una bocanada al suyo. Adrien puso su codo sobre la mesa y dejó caer descuidadamente su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. Él no podía creer lo que se hallaba dispuesto hacer, nunca había tratado de entablar una conversación con su padre, siempre se limitaban a discutir formalmente los asuntos de la empresa, pero él estaba desesperado, no tenía nadie más a quien preguntarle aquello, ni siquiera Nino, su más viejo amigo podría ayudarlo.

— Quiero saber… y me preguntaba…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cómo te sentiste al perder a mamá? ¿Superaste el hecho de que ella te abandonó? — preguntó Adrien tras lo que tomó una buena bocanada de su cigarrillo.

— No, no lo hice, enloquecí, y ahora estoy aquí — respondió Gabriel Agreste sin tono alguno en su voz.

— ¿Te dolió?

— Como si me hubieran arrancado un miembro— dijo Gabriel con la mirada perdida.

— Pero no debe ser así, tiene que haber una forma, debe haber una forma… — comenzó Adrien sintiéndose cada vez más desesperanzado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Adrien? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? — lo interrogó Gabriel mirándolo con atención.

— Por nada en especial, papá, sólo quería saberlo.

— No, hay algo ¿ella va a casarse o algo por el estilo? — preguntó Gabriel refiriéndose a Marinette. Adrien se alarmó, y se dio cuenta de que nunca debió haber iniciado aquella conversación.

— ¿Te refieres a Marinette? — preguntó Adrien con sorna — claro que no, ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de qué puede hacer ella en este momento. No hemos hablado desde hace tres o cuatro años. Pero Daniele, una chica con la que salí hace poco, está a punto de casarse. Yo pensé que ella sería perfecta después de lo de Marinette, pero creo que no fue así — mintió el muchacho mientras esperaba que su padre hubiera caído en la trampa.

— Así es la gente, Adrien. Tu piensas que puedes esperar algo de ellos, pero al final todo se vuelve humo, no te sorprendas. Mírame, ya soy viejo y la gente nunca deja de sorprenderme — dijo su padre en un tono inusualmente paternal.

—¿Qué fue lo qué más te dolió de la partida de mamá? — preguntó Adrien genuinamente intrigado por el rumbo que la conversación estaba tomando.

— Todo: la soledad, el pensar en qué tendría que decirte para explicar aquello, yo la había amado tanto pero ella no creyó que eso fuera suficiente. Yo podría seguir enumerando mis penas todo el día, pero prefiero no hacerlo— dijo Gabriel con un tono de derrota en su voz — sin embargo, hubo algo, algo que fue peor.

— ¿Qué?

— Sentirme impotente. Yo siempre pensé que si ella me hubiera dado una oportunidad, una señal de lo que pensaba hacer, entonces yo habría podido detenerla — dijo Gabriel quien se inclinó sobre la mesa — Adrien, si tu tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo, entonces no dudes. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que pasé años viendo dentro de los pensamientos negativos de las personas, y siempre encontraba un común denominador: todos querían hacer "algo", lo que fuera para solucionar la situación. — continuó.

— Yo siempre me pregunté que habría pasado si una de aquellas personas akumatizadas que hubiera logrado su objetivo, si alguno hubiera podido vengarse de lo que les hicieron y desaparecer la causa de sus emociones negativas.

— Probablemente nada bueno — dijo Adrien encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Realmente lo crees? — preguntó Gabriel — yo no. Yo creo que si alguno de ellos hubiera logrado obtener su objetivo, sus sentimientos negativos se habrían extinguido y el akuma no hubiera tenido más alimento. Por su puesto, esta es una teoría, aunque en la vida práctica las cosas no son muy diferentes.

— ¿No lo son?

— No — negó Gabriel — sí tu sientes ira y otras emociones negativas, bien puedes superarlas o eliminar la causa de estos sentimientos. El problema viene cuando no puedes superarlo, entonces es cuando tienes que eliminar el problema de raíz, deshacerte de aquello que te hace sentir de aquella manera. Tu no puedes permanecer en aquel estado de dolor para siempre, yo lo hice, y mira como terminó.

— ¿Eliminar el problema?

— Sí, eliminar el problema.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Señor Agreste — dijo Marius mientras empujaba la puerta de su oficina con cierto temor. — ¿me mandó llamar? — preguntó.

— Sí, por favor siéntese — le indicó Adrien mientras le señalaba la silla frente a su escritorio. Marius le obedeció. Él muchacho se veía nervioso, probablemente intuiría que no se encontraba allí por nada bueno.

— Hace una semana me quedé a trabajar hasta entrada la noche — comenzó Adrien quien colocó sus codos sobre la mesa— bajé al estacionamiento y me encontré con usted, y si no me equivoco, estaba con una chica que debía ser su novia. El reglamento es claro, mientras usted esté dentro de horas de trabajo no puede traer chicas, esto no es un motel.

— Yo lo lamento mucho, ella pasó a recogerme, no pensé que fuera a haber problema — dijo Marius visiblemente contrariado.

— Claro que hay problema — dijo Adrien levantando ligeramente la voz. — no puede traer a su novia aquí, a mitad de la noche y pretender que no pasa nada — continuó el muchacho quien no se había dado cuenta de que comenzaba a gritar.

— Lo siento señor Agreste, no volverá a pasar— dijo Marius quien realmente no se veía dispuesto a iniciar una discusión con él.

— Eso espero. Usted ha tenido problemas desde que puso un pie en esta oficina, es negligente y poco cuidadoso, creo que yo he sido bastante razonable, pero no deja de incomodarme. — insistió Adrien quien quería obtener una reacción de Marius.

— Señor Agreste, realmente aprecio la oportunidad de trabajar en su empresa, pero no entiendo porque usted me dice esto. Usted es el líder de todo el grupo empresarial, porqué está aquí reprendiéndome a mi, justamente a mi, un empleado más de una de sus tantas compañías ¿Por qué no envió a alguien de recursos humanos para hacerlo? ¿es por qué soy inmigrante? ¿o porque soy negro? si no está contento con lo que hago, creo que lo mejor sería que usted me despidiera — dijo Marius con su profunda y calmada voz. Adrien obtuvo una reacción, pero no era la que él quería. Él hubiera deseado lastimarlo físicamente, golpearlo, agredirlo, pero él aún no le daba la oportunidad.

— No es para tanto…

— Señor Agreste, usted me ha dejado claro que no está satisfecho conmigo desde el primer día en que nos conocimos, yo creo que debería marcharme — dijo. A Adrien se le heló la sangre, no podía permitir que él se fuera. Marius era su único contacto con Marinette, si no lo tenía a su lado, no habría forma de volverla a ver.

— Creo que los dos necesitamos calmarnos — comentó Adrien en un tono más relajado. — Y no, no es porqué sea un inmigrante o negro, ¿Cómo puede si quiera pensar que soy ese tipo de persona? — preguntó el muchacho ofendido.

— Entonces porqué…

— ¡Marinette es mi ex novia ! — confesó Adrien sin siquiera pensarlo.

—¿Mi Marinette era su novia? — preguntó Marius realmente sorprendido. Adrien encogió los ojos al escuchar su expresión.

— Pequeña, delgada, cabello negro y ojos azules. Sí, definitivamente creo que se trata de la misma Marinette Dupain.

— Ella nunca me ha hablado de usted — comentó Marius quien cada vez lo miraba con más desconfianza.

— Salimos juntos hace casi cuatro años, pero terminamos poco después de que murieran sus padres — le confesó Adrien.

— Ah, así que usted es "él" — dijo Marius bajando la mirada y dándole a entender que lo que había escuchado acerca de él, no debía ser bueno. — ¿Puedo retirarme? — preguntó el muchacho quien estaba tan incómodo que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

— Por favor váyase— pidió Adrien sintiéndose completamente mortificado por la escena tan vergonzosa que acababa de dar. Justo cuando Marius se encontraba en la puerta de su oficina, Adrien volvió a dirigirse a él.

— Marius — lo llamó desde su escritorio — ni una palabra a Marinette acerca de esto, preferiría no tener que verla. En realidad, no quiero volver a saber nada de ella, no me interesa lo que le pase.

Marius frunció el entrecejo al escuchar aquello, pero tan solo respondió con un serio "si señor", era obvio que no apreciaba que hablara así de Marinette.

Adrien pasó el siguiente mes completamente alejado de aquella empresa. Normalmente, eran los otros administradores los que pasaban por allí a atender los asuntos que fueran necesarios, mientras que él solo se ocupaba de leer los documentos que ellos le traían, y enfocarse en las últimas materias que le quedaban en la escuela de negocios. Sin embargo, una noche lluviosa, Adrien no pudo resistirse a abrir su computador y entrar al perfil de Marius.

Lo que Adrien encontró allí hizo que le doliera la cabeza casi instantáneamente. Marius le dio "like" a una foto publicada por su mamá. Marinette se encontraba en el centro de la imagen, completamente vestida con un traje de novia. Adrien leyó la descripción, y se dio cuenta de que fue tomada mientras la chica y su suegra iban a un estudio de novias a escoger modelos. Adrien entró rápidamente a la galería central y encontró un álbum nuevo llamado "fiesta de compromiso". Habían muchos rostros conocidos entre los invitados, algunos de ellos habían sido compañeros de escuela. Alya se encontraba en una foto, abrazada a Marinette mientras esta estiraba su mano y enseñaba su anillo de compromiso.

El dolor de cabeza se trasformó rápidamente en un malestar indescriptible. Aquello no era posible, no podía ser posible. Él era Chat Noir, y ella Ladybug, juntos eran dos caras de una misma moneda, ella le pertenecía así como él le pertenecía a ella. Adrien sabía que había una especie de vinculo sobrenatural entre ellos. Él lo había sacrificado todo para que algún día pudieran estar juntos, pero todo había salido completamente mal. Adrien se tapó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a sollozar.

Tras un buen rato de masoquismo frente a la pantalla de su computador, Adrien se levantó y caminó hacía el baño, se sentía cansado, como si hubiera envejecido en tan solo un momento.

Adrien se mojó el rostro y se secó con la toalla de mano. Después, él miró su reflejo en el espejo, se veía exactamente como se sentía, pálido y enfermizo. La luz blanca sobre el marco le daba un aspecto extraño, una sombra se dibujaba por el contorno de sus ojos dando la impresión de que tenía una especie de máscara, pero no una cualquiera, una en forma de una gran mariposa.

— Tienes razón papá, yo no puedo vivir para siempre en este estado de tristeza, tengo que eliminar el problema de raíz. — se dijo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[un año más tarde]

.

.

.

.

.

 _Marinette_

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette puso la cafetera sobre la hornilla en donde la esperaba su no muy deseado invitado. Él la ponía nerviosa, no dejaba de mirarla, y no sabía cómo pedirle que se detuviera. La cafetera produjo burbujas, y ella entendió que era momento de volver a la sala de estar y enfrentar a uno de los fantasmas de su pasado que aún quedaba con vida.

— Supongo que los dos sabemos porqué estás aquí — dijo Marinette mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

— Parece que hubieras esperado mi visita por mucho tiempo, mi lady — dijo Adrien tras lo que tomó un sorbo de su café. El primer instinto de Marinette fue prohibirle que volviera a llamarla de aquella manera, pero ella no quería darle importancia al asunto, así que decidió quedarse callada.

— Lo hice desde el primer día que pusimos a Gabriel Agreste en la cárcel. Tu sabes bien lo que pensaba acerca de él, es un hombre malo, manipulador y muy peligroso. Esa prisión era una especie de broma, probablemente, él tan solo se hallaba esperando el momento indicado para escapar. Él tenía a todos sus amigos políticos de su lado, y a su propio hijo en la palma de su mano. Jamás lo tuvimos atrapado, no me sorprendería que hubiera jugado con nosotros durante todo este tiempo. — dijo Marinette quien deliberadamente utilizó las mismas palabras que años atrás causaron una colosal pelea con Adrien. Ella tenía la intención de molestarlo, quería fastidiarlo, que lamentara haber mostrado su cara nuevamente, y haber abierto una herida en su corazón que creía cerrada.

Sin embargo, él no se enfadó, tan solo le dirigió una sonrisa melancólica. Adrien parecía casi arrepentido, y aquello la desarmó, ya que estaba esperando que le diera una mínima excusa para estallar en cólera y recriminarle por haberla abandonado justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea acerca de a donde pudo haber ido tu papá? — preguntó Marinette tratando de no darle más importancia a sus sentimientos.

— Para ser honesto, no — respondió Adrien — al principió pensé que no necesitaría ayuda para encontrarlo, que él se hallaba escondido en alguna de sus propiedades en el exterior, pero hubiera sido estúpido de su parte huir a un sitio en el que yo lo hubiera podido localizar fácilmente.

— Por su puesto — asintió Marinette quien dejó de lado su taza de café y se levantó de la silla. — espérame aquí, iré a vestirme, tenemos que hablar con la única persona que nos puede ayudar a encontrarlo.

— ¿ Ahora mismo? — preguntó Adrien sorprendido.

— Ahora mismo— confirmó Marinette.

Marinette cerró la puerta de su habitación y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Ella sabía que lo que sintió Tikki debía ser una mala señal, por lo que dudaba que encontraran algo alentador. Odiaba admitirlo, pero una parte de ella estaba contenta por contar con la ayuda de Adrien, le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando ella atravesaba la ciudad sintiéndose libre y confiada, toda poderosa en su traje de Ladybug y su Chat Noir a su lado. La imagen de Adrien sonriéndole a través de su máscara mientras ellos saltaban sobre los tejados de París hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos, pues aquella época estaba en el pasado, y su viejo compañero no era más que el extraño que la esperaba en su sala de estar.

— Estoy lista— anunció Marinette mientras que salía de su habitación.

Marinette tomó el volante y condujo hasta el consultorio del maestro Fu, sin embargo, cuando llegaron al lugar lo encontraron completamente acordonado y con una patrulla de policía en frente de la puerta del edificio.

— Algo sucedió — dijo Adrien.

— Eso es evidente — contestó Marinette. La pareja entró al edificio, y encontraron a un policía uniformado en la puerta, la cual estaba abierta de par en par .

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — le preguntó Marinette preocupada.

— Es un asunto de la policía, sería mejor que se alejaran — les respondió el sujeto mientras daba un paso hacía adelante con la intensión de hacer que se marcharan de allí.

— ¡Marinette, Adrien! — gritó una voz desde la sala de estar del apartamento. Marinette dejó salir un suspiro de alivio, ya que por un momento se temió lo peor. Sin embargo, ella se sorprendió al ver que Adrien parecía tan aliviado como ella, probablemente, él también había tenido el mismo presentimiento — pasen, pasen muchachos — les indicó el anciano mientras caminaba hacía ellos con dificultad.

— ¿Qué le sucedió Maestro Fu? ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó Marinette mientras se apuraba hacía el anciano.

— Sí, no fue nada, salí a mi partida semanal de bingo en la asociación de la tercera edad que queda al final de la cuadra, y miren con lo que me encontré— dijo mientras señalaba a su alrededor — mi puerta estaba rota, mis cosas revueltas, pero aparentemente no hace falta nada, y estos policías no se marchan, ni siquiera he podido tomar mi siesta — se quejó el maestro Fu.

Adrien dejó salir un largo suspiro al ver que uno de los oficiales que hacían la investigación se volteaba hacía él. Marinette levantó la mirada, sentía curiosidad al saber que era lo que lo había alarmado de tal manera. Se trataba del detective que le informó de la muerte de sus padres, jamás olvidaría aquel rostro por lo que le quedara de vida.

Marinette recordó aquel día. Ella había pasado toda la mañana en su casa, tratando de terminar la venta para la mañana, cuando un policía la llamó y le informó que sus padres habían tenido un accidente. Marinette y aquel detective no se conocieron hasta un par de semanas después, cuando él la citó en su oficina y le ofreció ver los documentos del accidente de sus padres. Él le dijo que aquello no estaba dentro del procedimiento, pero pensaba que sería sano que ella se enterara de lo que había sucedido. La chica no quiso abrir la carpeta que el detective le ofreció, lo último que deseaba era ver los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres explayados en la carretera, y el rastro de su sangre sobre lo que quedó de la camioneta. Irónicamente, Adrien la acompañó durante toda la citación, sosteniendo firmemente su hombro de la misma manera en la que lo hizo durante los servicios funerarios.

— Adrien — saludó el detective al muchacho. Marinette volteó a mirarlo, él parecía alarmado — no esperaba encontrarte aquí — dijo el hombre en un tono extrañamente afable.

— Y a ti te recuerdo, eres la señorita Dupain — dijo el detective mientras asentía en su dirección.

— Raoul — asintió Adrien quien se encontraba muy nervioso — ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

— Trabajando — respondió simplemente — pero una mejor pregunta sería porqué están ustedes aquí.

— Somos clientes de Fu, él practica acupuntura, me ayudó a dejar el cigarrillo — mintió Adrien rápidamente.

— ¿Y a usted señorita Dupain? ¿cuál era su diagnostico? — preguntó Raoul dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

— Depresión — dijo Marinette, lo cual no era del todo mentira, ya que había tenido que tomar medicamentos por un par de meses, después de la muerte de sus padres y que Adrien la dejara. El muchacho la miró por un breve instante.

— Por su puesto — asintió el detective.

— Bien, creo que ya he hecho mi trabajo aquí — dijo Raoul quien le indicó a los demás oficiales que era hora de marcharse, sin embargo, él le dedicó una últimas palabras a Marinette.

— Si alguna vez sientes curiosidad, los documentos están en mi oficina, no está dentro de las reglas, pero no dudaré en mostrártelos — dijo Raoul amablemente.

— No creo que sea buena idea, eso solo significaría abrir heridas del pasado— opinó Adrien — ¿no es verdad Marinette?

Marinette hubiera querido golpearlo por decir aquello. ¿Cómo se atrevía él, entre todas las personas, a hacer semejante afirmación? Adrien era quien había terminado de enviarla a casi un año de terapia y medicamentos, y ahora estaba allí, diciéndole que hacer en relación a la muerte de sus padres. Esa era una historia que le pertenecía únicamente a ella.

— Lo pensaré, muchas gracias — respondió Marinette mientras sentía la penetrante mirada de Adrien sobre ella.

Raoul se marchó junto con su equipo de policías, quedándose Marinette y Adrien solos con Fu y sus kwamis.

— Él robó el miraculous de la mariposa — dijo Fu con un tono grave. — me sorprende que no me halla asesinado, o que no hubiera tomado otro objeto de valor — dijo el maestro.

— ¿Por qué no lo hizo? — preguntó Marinette.

— Probablemente, porque yo tenía ese miraculous escondido en otro lugar diferente. Sin embargo, me temo que la conexión entre Nooro y Gabriel Agreste no ha desaparecido por completo.

— ¿Está tratando de insinuar que él le dijo donde estaba el miraculous? — preguntó Adrien estupefacto.

— Cabe la posibilidad — aceptó el maestro — la conexión entre un kwami y su portador es uno de los lazos más fuertes que existen, solo se rompe con la muerte, y ni siquiera así es posible cercenarlo completamente. Los kwamis recuerdan a cada uno de sus compañeros, no importa cuanto tiempo pase.

— ¿Eso es cierto, Tikki? ¿tu recuerdas a la Ladybug del antiguo Egipto? —preguntó Marinette a la criatura que flotaba al lado de su cabeza.

— Yo las recuerdo a todas, Marinette, cada una de ustedes ha sido especial para mi— dijo la kwami montándose sobre el hombro de su amiga.

— Yo no lo sé — se quejó Plagg — ese chico Australiano de principios del siglo XX era muy irritante, nunca me daba buen queso, solo el que hacía su familia en la granja, aunque era mucho más divertido que tu — se quejó mientras se dirigía a Adrien.

— A mi no me correspondió el mejor Kwami — intervino Adrien — solo come queso costoso y se queja por todo.

— Que mal agradecido, y pensar en aquella vez que te salvé la vida— dijo Plagg mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Pero, no entiendo — volvió a decir Marinette — los kwamis únicamente aparecen cuando el portador usa el miraculous, ¿Cómo se comunicó Noroo con él?

— Menosprecias nuestro lazo, Marinette — dijo Tikki — solo porque Nooro no esté físicamente con él, no significa que no se pueda comunicar de alguna manera.

Marinette no respondió, tan solo se dedicó a asentir mientras pensaba en aquellos vínculos irrompibles que no alcanzaba a terminar de comprender. Ella se había sentido más unida a Tikki de lo que quería admitir, había algo en el pequeño kwami que le decía que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Adrien y Marinette se despidieron del maestro Fu tras ayudarle a hacer una pequeña limpieza al lugar. El muchacho prometió que al día siguiente enviaría a una persona a que le ayudara a arreglar todo, y con aquellas palabras, ambos decidieron marcharse.

— ¿Te molesta si conduzco? — le preguntó Adrien a Marinette.

— Supongo que no, estoy muy cansada — dijo la chica. Adrien se subió en el asiento del conductor, Marinette en el del pasajero. Él tomo las llaves y encendió el motor.

— No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar — dijo Adrien. Marinette entendió en ese momento porqué él deseaba conducir, era una forma para sentirse menos nervioso mientras que trataba de entablar una conversación con ella.

— No hay nada de que hablar — respondió Marinette mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Eso no es verdad. La última vez que te vi, estabas enterrando a tu prometido, quiero saber cómo han marchado las cosas desde entonces.

— Marius me hace mucha falta — respondió Marinette quien no sabía cómo expresar el dolor que esa nueva pérdida produjo en ella — Nunca pude preguntarte ¿ Cómo lo conociste? — preguntó la chica.

— No es una historia muy interesante, para ser honesto. Él se presentó a una entrevista de trabajo, yo le pedí que no dijera nada porqué no quería que la gente supiera que yo mismo estaba haciendo las entrevistas — comentó Adrien sin despegar los ojos del camino.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste de que éramos novios? — preguntó Marinette cada vez más intrigada. Poco después de la muerte de Marius, ella había comenzado a analizar paso a paso toda la escena del accidente, y por más que lo repasaba una y otra vez, Adrien no cuadraba en todo aquello, casi cómo si se hubiera entrometido de mala forma.

— Le envié un par de solicitudes de amistad, era algo de rutina, siempre suelo utilizar las redes sociales para tener contacto con mis trabajadores. — dijo Adrien quien soltó una ligera risa — a él sí que le gustaba publicar fotos, era casi gracioso. Un día te vi en una de ellas, no me costó trabajo atar los cabos.

— Esa fue una gran casualidad — contestó Marinette.

— Sí, toda una casualidad — continuó Adrien quien permanecía completamente serio y con la vista fija en el camino.

— Lo odie desde entonces. Yo lo odiaba bastante — comentó de repente Adrien, con la voz profunda y carrasposa, sin atreverse siquiera a mirar a Marinette. Ella volteó hacía la ventana del pasajero.

— No tenías derecho a hacerlo, tu fuiste quien tomó aquella decisión. Marius era un buen hombre, y yo realmente lo amaba— comentó Marinette mientras veía los edificios de París pasar uno tras otro en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

Hola a todos, eso fue todo por hoy, tengo la impresión de que este capitulo va a causar muchas preguntas, pero no se afanen, que este fic tampoco va a ser tan largo, por lo que pronto habrá respuestas. Esto está tan "angustia" que la próxima vez voy a escribir algo puro fluff, no de esos oneshot que me gusta escribir cada tanto que son puro fluff, y tengo un AU en mente, algo a principios de siglo, pero no cuento mucho para no spoliar. Muchas gracias por sus suscripciones y favoritos, nos leemos, adiós

 **RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Kagome Kudo: Hola, gracias por el review, sí esta vez tengo que reconocer que se me pasó la mano con Gabriel Agreste, pero tenía muchas ganas de tener a un malo pero bien mal en este fic, en la bella durmiente Gabriel es más un padre preocupado, pero aquí, es ciertamente terrible. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este cap también te halla agradado.

Annimo: Hola, gracias por el review, jejeje, no me odies, bueno sí, a veces yo también me odio cuando escribo cosas como el primer capitulo, pero es que soy masoquista.

Kchibkn: Hola, gracias por el comentario, gracias por decir todo aquello, :D, me alegra verte nuevamente por aquí, tranqui, todo esto tiene se va a esclarecer.

AlbaSky: Sabes que no te puedo responder esa pregunta ¿no es verdad?, realmente no te la puedo responder. Frente a Lauren y Marinette, sí a mi también me agradó la idea, no sé pero quería que la escena fuera ella diciéndole a Marinette que tenía que dejar ir el pasado. Frente a los otros compañeros de curso, no lo había pensado, en especial al pobre Nathaniel, déjame ver si puedo meterlo por alguna parte, pero Chloe si va a estar, ya tengo una función para ella en la historia.

Krystalex: buena suerte en tus exámenes. Muchas gracias por ese comentario, ya me siento un poco más animada, probablemente porque si bien las cosas no han mejorado del todo por lo menos están comenzando a cambiar, ¿realmente sientes como la atmosfera? No sabes como me alegra que me digas eso, para mi cada fic tiene como su "ambientación" y es como dijiste, la de este fic es bajo un cielo gris, algo melancólico, realmente gracias por el review.

The reviewer : Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te hubiera aclarado un poco la situación el capitulo anterior, pero creo que este ha vuelto a enredar un poco todo, aunque esa era la idea… en fin, muchas gracias por el review.

SofiTkm: Oh, por dios…. Creo que para cuando veas esta respuesta ya habrás leído el cap y te habrás dado cuenta de lo acertada que estabas, cuando leí tu comentario quedé O_O siiiiiii, es como te dije Adrien se va a deslizar ligeramente hacía el lado oscuro en este fic, quiero que se mantenga en esa delgada línea, probablemente lo hago porque si vez la esencia de Chat Noir es ser el desafortunado, quien destruye, mientras que Marinette es la suerte, tiene el poder de purificar, me da la sensación de que no es tan natural jugar con ella deslizándose a hacía "el lado oscuro" ( no es que sea mala idea, hace tiempo vi alguien que lo hizo pero es que como que iría casi en contra de la naturaleza de Ladybug, es mucho más natural poner a Adrien en esa posición)

Guest: Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te halla gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

_[Bajo la lluvia: capitulo 4]_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al día siguiente, Marinette fue a trabajar cómo si nada hubiera pasado, fingió necesitar una licencia de un par de meses para ocuparse de unos asuntos. Ella sabía que Adrien no tendría problema en tomarse varios meses libres sin salario, pero ella tendría que agotar todos sus ahorros para sobrevivir durante aquel tiempo.

Marinette abrió la puerta de un café a unas cuantas calles de su oficina. Ella sintió una ola de calor golpearle el rostro en tanto la campanilla de la entrada sonaba y un bullicio invadía el ambiente del lugar. Lo primero que vio en cuanto entró fue el rostro de Adrien. Él se hallaba tomando una taza de café, pero la bajó rápidamente y se puso de pie, cómo si genuinamente se encontrara impaciente y feliz por verla.

— Lamento la tardanza — se disculpó Marinette fríamente mientras ponía su sombrilla húmeda a un lado de la mesa.

— No hay problema, este es un sitio agradable — dijo amigablemente Adrien en tanto volvía a su asiento. Marinette recordó sus primeras incómodas citas, cuando aún eran un par de adolescentes emocionados. Él parecía tan feliz y nervioso cómo en aquel entonces, pero Marinette no podía ser más escéptica. Ella no le permitiría volver a engañarla.

— ¿Tienes alguna pista? — preguntó Marinette.

— Creo que sí — asintió Adrien alegremente en tanto sacaba un sobre de manila de su maleta— esta es una copia de las visitas que papá recibió durante el último mes — dijo el muchacho.

— ¿Esto es todo? — preguntó la chica.

— Sí, todo.

Marinette repasó la corta lista una y otra vez, no habían más que cuatro personas. Ella reconoció a dos, se trataba de políticos conocidos, pero Adrien no estaba por ninguna parte. Había algo extraño en todo el asunto. Él jamás hubiera abandonado a Gabriel Agreste a menos que algo muy grave hubiera pasado. A pesar de todos sus crímenes, Marinette estaba segura de que era la única familia que le quedaba.

— No has ido a ver a tu papá— observó Marinette.

— No — respondió Adrien con sequedad— hace un año que no voy a verlo, me sentía terrible cada vez que lo hacía.

— Sin embargo, otras personas si lo han visto — intervino Marinette.

— Uno de ellos es nuestro abogado, el otro es nuestro contador, y los otros dos son un par de políticos — le explicó Adrien mientras señalaba los nombres en la hoja.

— Aún así, es mucha gente. Te aseguro que si él fuera una persona normal jamás hubieran dejado entrar a tantas personas, como si se tratara de un evento social, o algo parecido — se quejó Marinette. En el pasado, ella se había guardado todos aquellos comentarios por el temor de herir a Adrien, pero ahora no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Después de darle vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que si no se hubiera encontrado tan ocupada tratando de complacer a Adrien, y no lastimar sus sentimientos, habría logrado insistir más, y crear presión para que la cárcel de Gabriel Agreste no fuera tan insegura y falsa.

— Marinette— comenzó Adrien. — sé que quieres enfadarme, lo noté desde hace un par de días, pero no vale la pena que lo intentes por ese camino, sé mejor que tú quien es papá. ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión en la que admití que me había equivocado? — preguntó Adrien.

Marinette se vio a sí misma en su memoria, desnuda y en sus brazos, mientras Adrien le murmuraba que ella estaba en lo cierto, que su padre era un hombre malo, que no había caso en intentar perdonarlo. El dolor por aquel momento perdido en el tiempo era demasiado fuerte. Por primera vez en cinco años, Marinette pensó que había algo que no le terminaba de convencer en toda aquella escena. Él aceptó que su padre era un hombre malo, y después, dijo que no soportaba que ella lo hubiera puesto en la cárcel. Al fin de cuentas, Marinette no sabía que pensar, parecía que Adrien hubiera tenido un par de ideas contradictorias, pero ahora, él parecía muy seguro, quería a Gabriel tras las rejas a como diera lugar.

— Tu me confundes — dijo Marinette. Adrien le sonrió y estiró su mano tocando la que ella tenía sobre la mesa.

— Lo sé, mi Lady, lo sé — murmuró. Marinette sabía que debió haber retirado su mano de inmediato, pero su parte masoquista estaba ansiosa de sentir nuevamente la mano de Adrien entre la suya. Habría sido un mentirosa si hubiera dicho que luego de tantos años se había olvidado de él. Incluso durante su noviazgo con Marius, Adrien fue una marca permanente en su vida, él era de ese tipo de heridas que dejan huellas y cicatrices permanentes, que algunos días duelen y te hacen sentir enfermo, a pesar de que halla pasado mucho tiempo y se piense que todo está superado.

— ¿Qué es lo que debemos buscar? — preguntó Marinette.

— Los contactos de papá, uno lo suficientemente poderoso para comprarle un pasaporte falso y una manera para dejar el país sin que nadie lo notara— explicó el muchacho.

— Personalmente, creo que deberíamos comenzar por los dos políticos que visitaban a tu papá — comentó Marinette mirando la hoja.

—Creo que André Burgeois es el indicado — asintió Adrien emocionado — él le ha cubierto muchos crímenes a papá— continuó. Marinette se sorprendió por esta afirmación.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó ella.

— Oh, no nada, solo con tonterías, tu sabes como son los negocios, a obtener permisos y todo ese tipo de cosas — dijo Adrien restándole importancia.

— Tengo una idea, Marinette — exclamó Adrien quien cada vez parecía más enfrascado en la misión — Raoul podría ayudarnos a conseguir información. Nosotros somos muy buenos a la hora de actuar, pero él es un gran detective, deberías verlo en acción — dijo Adrien emocionado.

— Adrien… — trató de iniciar Marinette sorprendida. Ella quería saber porque Adrien parecía conocer tan bien al detective que llevó a cabo la investigación de la muerte de sus padres, pero no sabía como peguntarlo. En ese momento, ella decidió que se mantendría más atenta, puede que hubiera algo bajo la superficie.

— ¿Debemos ira a hablar con él ahora mismo? — preguntó la chica.

— No, lo mejor será esperar a la noche, él siempre trabaja hasta muy tarde — sugirió Adrien — y sería aún mejor que fuéramos como Ladybug y Chat Noir, para evitar sospechas.

Marinette asintió. Su corazón saltó con gran fuerza cuando él sugirió siquiera la posibilidad de volver a usar sus identidades secretas. Una ráfaga de adrenalina invadió a la chica, casi se podía ver a ella misma saltando libremente por los tejados de París nuevamente, con su Chat Noir a su lado.

— Será justo como en los viejos tiempos, mi lady — dijo Adrien como si le leyera el pensamiento. Él le dirigió una triste sonrisa melancólica, y por un pequeño momento, a Marinette le pareció ver algo de aquel amor que parecían haber sentido el uno por el otro.

— Dime algo — dijo Marinette muy lentamente — ¿alguna vez pensaste en mi? — preguntó con la garganta seca y la voz carrasposa. Ella no había pensado antes de abrir la boca.

— Todo el tiempo, mi lady, todo el tiempo — respondió Adrien muy seriamente. Marinette sintió que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, el ambiente de aquella cafetería era opresivo, y los ojos estaban comenzando a humedecérsele.

— Tengo que irme — dijo Marinette poniéndose de pie.

— Marinette, por favor espera — trató de detenerla Adrien, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella había desaparecido por la entrada de la cafetería.

Marinette miró hacía el edificio desde la acera. No quería admitirlo, pero en parte de sentía triste al darse cuenta de que él no la había seguido, probablemente, si lo hubiera hecho, ella no hubiera podido convencerse a si misma de que lo odiaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette le envió un mensaje a Adrien, acordaron encontrarse a las ocho en el tejado de una tienda por departamentos frente al edificio en el que vivía Marinette. Adrien llegó antes que ella. Fue impactante ver a Chat Noir completamente ataviado con su traje luego de casi cinco años. Al principio, ella pensó que se trataba de una gárgola del edificio, ya que se encontraba reclinado sobre el borde mientras contemplaba la ciudad, pero en cuanto él la miró con sus ojos verde intenso, supo que estaba frente a su compañero de equipo.

Adrien se ergio al sentir su presencia, él se veía completamente radiante, se notaba que estaba tan feliz como ella de usar sus poderes nuevamente. Por un breve instante, la sonrisa gatuna de Chat Noir la transportó a un tiempo en el que todo era más fácil, más feliz.

— Mi Lady, es una noche purrfecta para encontrarnos ¿no lo crees?

— No puedo creer que aún pienses que eso es gracioso, Chat Noir — dijo Marinette dejando salir una breve sonrisa, y poniendo las manos en sus caderas.

— No mientas, sé que tu también lo encuentras muy gracioso, mi lady — respondió Chat mientras caminaba y se ponía frente a ella. Marinette casi podía sentir el calor de su aliento contra ella. De repente, Chat Noir hizo un rápido movimiento y sacó una rosa de su traje.

— Para ti — dijo. Marinette tomó la rosa y la observó por unos instantes. Ella hubiera querido tener la sangre fría para tomar la flor y lanzarla al vacío sin la menor piedad, pero no podía hacerlo. Una parte de ella siempre había deseado volver a restablecer su relación con Adrien, aunque fueran tan solo amigos, y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad ahora que la tenía.

— Siempre encontré algo ridículas todas tus costumbres— comentó Marinette sonriendo débilmente mientras miraba la rosa.

— Pero aún así te encantaban — respondió Chat Noir tomándola por la cintura y acercándola a su pecho. Si bien Marinette quería hacer las pases con Adrien, no podía permitir que él se tomara tantas libertades con ella, como si fuera una especie de objeto de desecho al que se podía recuperar en cuanto él quisiera.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo, Adrien? — preguntó Marinette mientras lo empujaba. Él pareció notar en seguida que la chica no hacía esto de la forma casi coqueta en la que solía rechazarlo cuando no conocían sus verdaderas identidades. Ella se sentía genuinamente molesta, y utilizada.

— Lo lamento, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer — dijo Adrien en su tono de siempre. La magia del primer momento se esfumó, y los dos fueron muy conscientes de que era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Marinette recortó el tallo de la flor, y la guardó lo más cuidadosamente que pudo en el pequeño bolso que llevaba en la cintura, detalle que no le pasó desapercibido a Adrien. Los dos llegaron a la estación de policía tras un corto recorrido. Adrien le indicó como colarse con facilidad al interior del edificio. Ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si ya habría entrado allí en otra ocasión, ya que parecía algo experimentado.

— Raoul.

— Adrien — contestó el detective mientras dejaba su trabajo y volteaba su silla giratoria en dirección a ellos — me preguntaba cuando ibas a venir.

— ¿Le contaste? — preguntó Marinette alarmada.

— No le conté. Él nos descubrió — dijo Adrien visiblemente molesto.

— Me temo que sí, señorita Dupain — asintió el policía. Marinette no sabía que decir, tenía tantas preguntas ¿quién era ese sujeto? ¿por qué sabía todo acerca de ellos? ¿cuál era su relación con Adrien? ¿y por qué el parecía tan asustado cuando ella hablaba con el detective?

— ¿Nos descubrió? — preguntó Marinette sin dejar de mirarlo atentamente.

— Le contaré la historia, el día que venga a mirar el expediente de sus padres, señorita Dupain — dijo tranquilamente el detective.

— Raul, yo no creo que sea buena idea, eso va a ser muy doloroso y…

— Si quiero reabrir el caso de mis padres será únicamente decisión mía — dijo Marinettte irritada. Los tres se quedaron en silencio por unos incómodos minutos, hasta que Adrien fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar.

— Raoul, necesitamos tu ayuda — dijo Adrien — sé quien puede tener información acerca de papá. Estoy seguro de que André Burgeoise debió ayudarlo a escapar.

— No sería extraño, ya lo ha ayudado antes — comentó el detective — tu padre ya tiene a otro equipo de policía diferente tras él. Podría meterme en problemas si alguien se entera de que los estoy ayudando.

— ¡Ha! Raoul, los dos sabemos que ese equipo no encontrará nada, los contactos de papá se encargarán de eso — comentó Adrien amargamente.

— Dame uno o dos días, realizaré una pequeña investigación — dijo Raoul quien le dio la espalda y comenzó a buscar entre los papeles de su escritorio. — solo tengo una condición.

— ¿cuál? — preguntó Marinette.

— Prométame que lo pensará, señorita Dupain, si atrapamos a Gabriel Agreste, usted vendrá a leer los documentos — dijo el hombre. Marinette se enfadó, sintió ganas de gritarle, de decirle que no tenía derecho a hurgar una historia personal que no le pertenecía a nadie más que a ella. Pero en ese momento, ella vio la expresión de miedo de Adrien. ¿Por qué él no deseaba que ella investigara, cuando cinco años atrás había insistido una y otra vez que debía ver la autopsia de sus padres?.

— Lo haré, lo pensaré — dijo Marinette.

Ladybug y Chat Noir volvieron a casa, el día siguiente no tuvo muchas eventualidades. No fue sino hasta la noche en que Marinette y Adrien volvieron a reencontrarse, cuando los dos cruzaron París hasta la oficina de Raoul.

— Buenas noches, los estaba esperando — dijo el sujeto. — no pude sacarle ninguna información a André Burgeoise, pero les he conseguido la oportunidad perfecta para que ustedes dos lo hagan, en especial tú — dijo refiriéndose a Marinette. Raoul se dio media vuelta y comenzó a buscar en su escritorio lo que parecían ser dos boletos.

— "Baile de oro y plata" — leyó Adrien en los boletos — ¿cómo lograste conseguir esto? — preguntó el muchacho alarmado.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Marinette.

— Es una de las fiestas más exclusivas de París, es una fiesta de máscaras . Traté de conseguir un par de boletas en varias ocasiones, cuando aún salíamos juntos, quería darte una sorpresa, llevarte a este baile elegante, pero ni siquiera los contactos de mi padre fueron suficientes para conseguirlas — dijo Adrien. Marinette sonrió al recordar lo dulce que era Adrien con ella. No le fue difícil creer que él la quería, y ahora recordaba porqué.

— Hay más de un maleante en esta ciudad que me debe favores, no fue difícil hacer me los consiguieran. Pero, me temo que no podrán ir juntos — dijo Raoul. — no creo que les agrade el plan que idee, normalmente, no sería problema, ya que inteligencia usa este tipo de tácticas todo el tiempo, pero…

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Raoul? — preguntó Adrien quien se veía casi asustado.

— A André Burgeoise le gustan las "acompañantes", así que te enrolé en la compañía a la que el frecuenta y…

— ¿Quiere que finja ser una prostituta? — preguntó Marinette alarmada.

— Sé que parece una idea descabellada — dijo Raoul seriamente. Por un momento, a Marinette le pareció que su mirada mostraba un interés más allá del que mostraría alguien por un simple trabajo, fue entonces cuando Marinette se dio cuenta de que aquel hombre realmente disfrutaba de todo aquel juego — pero piénsalo bien. André Burgeoise es una persona sumamente vigilada, tiene escoltas, la prensa, incluso una absorbente hija encima, la única manera para obtener el tiempo necesario para interrogarlo como es debido es usando su debilidad en su contra.

— Será incomodo, él tiene la misma edad que mi padre, su hija fue una de mis compañeras de estudio desde que éramos niñas — comenzó Marinette muy molesta — pero tienes razón, no encontraremos mejor oportunidad que esta — asintió la chica, por lo que Raoul le dirigió una brillante sonrisa.

— Hay ocasiones en las que los fines justifican los medios — intervino Adrien de repente.

— Puede ser — asintió Raoul — pero hay otras en las que simplemente deberíamos hacernos a un lado y aceptar la verdad — dijo el detective. Adrien levantó el rostro, y lo miró con furia en sus ojos.

— La verdad no siempre es suficiente, la verdad puede doler — respondió Adrien quien parecía encontrarse muy cerca de ponerse a gritar.

— A ti no te corresponde tomar esa decisión — contestó Raoul tranquilamente.

Marinette se quedó en silencio mientras aquella discusión se llevaba frente a ella. Tenía la impresión de que Adrien y Raoul tenían una historia entre ellos, y que de alguna extraña manera, ella se encontraba involucrada. Un sin fin de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, pero decidió que André Burgeois no era la única persona que tenía que ser interrogada.

— Entonces, es un hecho — dijo Adrien mientras se cruzaba de brazos, parecía un niño molesto, en mitad de una pataleta — nos encontraremos a las ocho. Tu irás a tu cita con el ex alcalde y yo estaré por ahí, tratando de que no los interrumpan, me mandarás una señal en cuanto necesites ayuda.

— Entendido — asintió Marinette.

.

.

.

.

.

 _[Adrien ]_

.

.

Adrien odiaba tener que usar smoking, la faja le apretaba, la camisa picaba y el corbatín no dejaba de ladearse, sin embargo, toda su incomodidad desapareció cuando se puso su antifaz negro. Se trataba de una máscara negra sin ningún tipo de adorno, muy parecida a la de Chat Noir. Esconder su identidad lo hacía sentirse más confiado y libre, por lo que no dudó en caminar el corto camino que separaba su casa del hotel de la familia Burgeoise.

Una mujer llegó en un taxi, él no la reconoció de inmediato, pero al ver como lo miraba, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Marinette. La lluvia caía con fuerza, por lo que Adrien tomó uno de los paraguas de la recepción del hotel y le brindó su mano para que no se mojara mientras se bajaba del vehículo. Él no abrió la boca, pues se suponía que no se conocían, pero la elocuente mirada azul de Marinette lo hechizó. Se veía completamente hermosa en su largo vestido rojo sin mangas y con un gran fruncido en la parte de abajo, mientras que su rostro se hallaba adornado por una compleja máscara negra que más parecía un tatuaje en forma de mariposa hecha de encaje sobre su piel.

— Gracias — dijo ella suavemente aceptando su ayuda.

Marinette permaneció parada junto a él por casi diez minutos. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, solo permanecieron frente a la ventana de cristal viendo la lluvia caer y pretendiendo que eran unos completos desconocidos. Adrien sintió su corazón contraerse al ver la mirada triste de Marinette, pues lo último que había deseado era que ella sufriera. Él se sorprendió al ver lo sensata que fue la chica cuando él le pidió ayuda para encontrar a su padre, ya que había esperado escuchar gritos y recriminaciones. Adrien sonrió melancólicamente al darse cuenta de lo poco conocía a Marinette.

— Señorita — le susurró un mayordomo que abordó a Marinette de repente — por favor sígame.

Marinette desapareció por un largo pasillo y Adrien permaneció allí parado hasta que fue claro que la fiesta había empezado en el salón central del hotel. Cuando entró al lugar se encontró a la chica bailando con el ex alcalde. Él no pudo sino estremecerse al pensar que lo que ella dijo en la oficina de Raoul. André Burgeois era bastante mayor, y el papá de Chloe, sin mencionar que, sin quererlo, era uno de los sujetos culpables de todas las desgracias de los últimos años.

Adrien no había querido decirle a Marinette todo su plan, pero él pretendía llevar más allá el interrogatorio de Burgeois. Él no sabía que encontraría, pero deseaba justicia, que el hombre que había parado la investigación de todas aquellas muertes pagara por aquellos años en los que él no pudo darle respuestas a Marinette.

Él caminó lentamente por el contorno del salón, mientras observaba a Marinette charlar animadamente con el alcalde en tanto bailaban. Ella estaba haciendo un muy buen papel, y eso lo preocupaba. André Burgeoise había sido viudo por casi veinte años, y nunca se había casado para evitar problemas con su hija quien no apreciaría tener que compartir a su padre con nadie, por lo que una parte de Adrien entendió que aquel sujeto quisiera algo de compañía, pero no por ello dejaba de despreciarlo.

— Voy a decirle a papá, esto no puede seguir así — se quejó una chica quien vestía un elegante vestido blanco con broches dorados, al estilo de diosa griega. Adrien conocía muy bien aquella prenda ya que era uno de los últimos diseños que su papá envió desde la cárcel. — ¿Quién es esa? Ew, típico de papá, voy hablar ahora mismo con él, esto es ridículo, completamente ridículo. — prosiguió la rubia. El muchacho abrió los ojos en de par en par. Él reconocería aquella voz chillona en donde fuera, se trataba de Chloe, y se hallaba dispuesta a interrumpir la misión de Ladybug.

Adrien corrió hacía la chica a toda velocidad, si Chloe interrumpía a Marinette y a su padre no solo arruinaría la misión de aquella noche, sino que además pondría a la chica en descubierto, y aquello sería completamente humillante para ella.

— Chloe Burgeois, ¿eres tu? — preguntó Adrien interponiéndose en su camino.

— ¿Te conozco? — preguntó la chica arrogantemente.

— Hola Chloe — dijo Adrien en tanto se levantaba su antifaz y le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta.

— Oh, Adri- cho, — dijo Chloe quien no perdió tiempo y se colgó a su brazo. Una parte de Adrien agradecía que la chica pareciese no haber cambiado nada, pero la otra, estaba completamente irritada.

— ¿Tienes pareja? — preguntó ella mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

— No. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¿por qué estabas tan molesta? — preguntó el chico mientras se alejaban, hacía la mesa de buffet.

— Nada, nada, ha de ser una tontería — dijo la chica mientras agitaba su mano como quien le resta importancia a algo. — ¿quieres ir al bar conmigo? — preguntó.

Un par de horas más tarde, Adrien aún se hallaba sentado en el bar del hotel mientras que Chloe sorbía Martini tras Martini.

— Te lo digo, Adri cho, los hombres de hoy en día no saben tratar a una mujer — dijo la chica mientras trastabillaba con las palabras por lo borracha que estaba — él dijo: Chloe, yo no soy un maldito cajero automático, soy una persona, tengo sentimientos. Si no puede complacer a quien supuestamente quiere, ¿cuál es el punto? — preguntó la chica quien obviamente luchaba por mantenerse erguida.

Adrien tomó la aceituna de su propio Martini y se la metió a la boca. El ultimo par de horas fueron tortura pura, pero esperaba que Marinette la estuviera pasando un poco mejor. El muchacho escuchó una risa suave atrás de él, y se dio cuenta de que se trataba del ex alcalde y su acompañante. Marinette se reía mientras sostenía su brazo de la misma manera que Chloe lo había hecho. Sus miradas se encontraron por un breve instante, y él se dio cuenta de que era el momento para actuar, pero primero tenía que deshacerse de la chica a su lado.

— Chloe — empezó Adrien con una sonrisa en sus labios — creo que ya has bebido bastante, deberías ir a tu habitación y tratar de dormir un poco.

— Oh, Adri cho, ¿qué es lo que estás insinuando? — preguntó Chloe tratando de parecer pícara, pero fallando estrepitosamente ya que se encontraba demasiado ebria para cualquier cosa.

Adrien sonrió amablemente y la tomó entre sus brazos. Con mucha dificultad, la llevó hasta el último piso. Él conocía aquel hotel cómo la palma de su mano, había pasado casi toda su infancia en él, por lo que no le costó ningún trabajo encontrar la habitación de la chica. Chloe cayó pesadamente en su cama y se quedó dormida casi al instante. Adrien le puso una manta encima y dejó la habitación mientras que rápidamente escribía un "estoy listo" en su celular. Marinette le respondió "dame tres minutos".

Él buscó un rincón donde las cámaras de seguridad no pudieran encontrarle, y se trasformó en Chat Noir. Después, corrió hacía el pasillo y salió por una de las ventanas del hotel, pensaba entrar por el balcón del elegante penthouse donde vivía André Burgeois.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette sonrió y bailó durante toda la velada. Sobra decir que la situación estaba más allá de lo incómodo, el sujeto no solo era mucho mayor que ella, sino que lo había conocido desde que era tan solo una niña. Pero, si debía reconocer algo, era que hasta ahora el político se había portado como todo un caballero. Marinette le siguió el juego mientras que ambos subían al ascensor hasta el penthouse, y una vez allí, recibió el mensaje de Chat Noir.

"Estoy listo" decía la brillante pantalla de su celular. Marinette volvió a meter su teléfono en su diminuta cartera de mano y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Champagne? — preguntó el ex alcalde.

— Por su puesto— aceptó Marinette sonriéndole a través de su antifaz. Ella tomó su copa de un solo sorbo y se la devolvió al alcalde.

Marinette esperaba firmemente que este no fuera uno de esos casos que ella veía todo el tiempo en la televisión acerca de chicas a las que drogaban en fiestas, pues su plan se iría al traste. Sin embargo, la copa de champagne no parecía contener más que el alcohol. Ella logró salir de la habitación con una excusa tonta respecto a que necesitaba ir al baño, y se transformó a toda velocidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? — preguntó el ex alcalde — voy a llamar a seguridad — dijo el sujeto mientras trataba de alcanzar el teléfono de la mesa de noche.

Marinette sonrió para sí misma, había querido hacer aquello durante toda la noche. Ella estiró su yoyo y atrapó al alcalde antes de que el hubiera podido siquiera dar un paso. Los cables le impidieron el movimiento, y él cayó pesadamente al suelo, mientras dejaba salir un quejido de dolor. Marinette pudo sentir aquella sensación de poder y confianza correr por sus venas, la misma que experimentaba años atrás.

— ¿Ladybug? — preguntó André Burgeois — pensé que habías desaparecido, no sabía que eras esa chica, de lo contrario yo…. — comenzó, sin embargo, ella lo interrumpió poniendo su índice sobre sus labios.

— Tu ya hablaste lo suficiente, debes callarte— dijo Marinette. — estoy segura de que sabes porqué estoy aquí.

En ese momento, un pesado ruido en la ventana le dio a entender que ella ya no se encontraba sola. Marinette levantó la cabeza y se encontró con Chat Noir, si ella no hubiera sabido que se trataba de su compañero de equipo, se hubiera asustado, ya que parecía más feroz que nunca, con sus ojos verdes brillando en la oscuridad, y el cuero negro de su traje con una apariencia más amenazadora de lo normal. Había algo que no estaba bien en aquella escena, Adrien realmente deseaba intimidar a Burgeois.

— Bien — dijo Chat estirando su bastón y poniéndolo en el cuello del alcalde — la pregunta es sencilla: ¿Dónde está Gabriel Agreste? — preguntó el muchacho casi con furia.

— No lo sé.

— Oh si que lo sabe, usted y Agreste siempre han tenido negocios sucios juntos — dijo Adrien apretando los dientes. Con los años, Marinette había aprendido a leer las señales que le brindaba su compañero, y a pesar de no haber pasado una temporada separados, aún podía decir que él se encontraba completamente furioso.

— Si es por aquello de esos talleres mecánicos yo…— comenzó el sujeto mientras grandes gotas de sudor le surcaban la frente.

— Cierra la boca — gruñó Chat Noir presionando con más fuerza su bastón contra la garganta del alcalde.

— ¿Dónde está Gabriel Agreste? — preguntó Marinette nuevamente en un tono glacial.

— No se, no puedo, no puedo decirlo. — balbuceó el alcalde

—¿ No puede, o no quiere? — repitió Marinette.

— No puedo, él es peligroso, mi hija, yo… — siguió balbuceando — Chloe fue secuestrada por esos monstruos quién sabe cuantas veces, y temo que…

— Entiendo que esté asustado, pero nosotros dos podemos ser tan peligrosos como Papillon, así que si yo fuera usted, colaboraría con nuestra causa — dijo la chica en un tono peligrosamente dulce.

— E-él está en Suiza — tartamudeó el alcalde sin despegar su mirada de la de Marinette.

— ¿Dónde? — preguntó el muchacho.

— En mi casa en el bosque, a cuarenta minutos del puesto de frontera— dijo el sujeto.

— Perfecto — asintió Marinette. La chica retiró los cables del cuerpo del alcalde, pero Chat Noir no retiró su bastón.

— Mi Lady, será mejor que te vayas sin mi, tengo que hablar con esta basura por un instante más — dijo Chat Noir sin quitarle la vista al sujeto. Marinette lo miró por un momento. Adrien parecía realmente furioso, cómo si hubiera esperado aquel instante con ansias. Ella se dio cuenta de que no podría obligarlo a decirle la verdad por lo que decidió retroceder hasta la ventana.

— Nos vemos luego — dijo la chica, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Marinette le dedicó una última mirada a Chat, quien se encontraba empujando su bastón con más fuerza contra la garganta del alcalde.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette repasó uno a uno los eventos de los últimos días, había algo que no encajaba en todos ellos. El comportamiento de Adrien era demasiado sospechoso, ella casi podía sentir su resentimiento, su odio fluir hacía su padre y el alcalde. Él no era persona que odiara fácilmente, todo lo contrario, a pesar de lo que había pasado entre los dos, ella podía decir sin lugar a dudas que Adrien era una de las personas más gentiles y nobles que hubiere conocido.

Pero aquella noche, los ojos de Adrien estaban llenos de algo más, algo diferente, venganza, la pregunta era: ¿Por qué?. Marinette no siguió el plan, pues se suponía que ella volvería a su propio apartamento en cuanto hubieran terminado su tarea con el alcalde. En vez de ello, Marinette cruzó la calle que separaba al hotel de la mansión Agreste, en donde evadió la seguridad y se introdujo en los muros.

Desde el mismo momento en que ella puso un pie en la mansión, pudo sentir que algo andaba completamente mal. Los jardines que antes fueran hermosos y llenos de vida, se encontraban secos y llenos de maleza, al punto que Marinette pensó que en cualquier momento podría salir un ratón de ellos. Con mucha agilidad, la chica se introdujo por una de las ventanas del domo frente a la casa, y lo que encontró allí la impactó aún más.

Marinette conocía aquel salón, se trataba del comedor principal de la mansión. Ella aún recordaba la primera vez que Adrien la llevó allí a cenar con su padre. Un imponente comedor antiguo de caoba adornaba la habitación, mientras que una araña en el techo le proporcionaba luz. La mesa y las sillas estaban ausentes, pero la gigantesca lámpara aún colgaba mientras que telarañas colgaban de ella. Por un momento, ella temió que él hubiere podido mudarse de casa, pero rápidamente recordó que él había dicho que aún vivía en aquel lugar. Marinette sintió pena por Adrien, algo muy malo debía estar pasando en su vida para que él aceptara vivir en aquellas condiciones.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó Adrien quien se encontraba a sus espaldas, y que por poco le da un susto de muerte.

— Quería hablar contigo — dijo Marinette mientras se daba la vuelta y lo enfrentaba .

— ¿Conmigo? — preguntó Adrien

— Sí, acerca de la misión de esta noche.

— No había necesidad de hacerlo, podríamos haber esperado a mañana. Yo mandaría comprar un par de tiquetes a Suiza e iríamos por papá— dijo Adrien sin acabar de entender.

— ¿Es que acaso te molesta verme? — preguntó Marinette seriamente. Una parte de ella tenía la impresión de que el corazón de Adrien aún le pertenecía, y este era el momento indicado para comprobarlo.

— Nunca me molestaré por tenerte cerca de mi, mi Lady, y eso tu lo sabes— dijo Adrien seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos. Marinette se dejó llevar por la emoción de tener cerca a la misma persona en la que había pensando los últimos cuatro años. Ella besó a Adrien mientras que sentía que con sus actos ensuciaba aquel recuerdo inmaculado que tenía de Marius.

— _Él ya no está Marinette, él está muerto_ — se dijo la chica una vez más, de la misma manera que se lo había repetido un sinfín de veces durante el último año.

Adrien correspondió el beso, y no le dio tiempo de sentir más arrepentimiento, pues tomó su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo como solía hacerlo cuando eran adolecentes. Marinette se sentía como si fueran piezas de un complejo rompecabezas que encajaran perfectamente las una con la otra. Los dos habían pasado tanto tiempo separados que era casi impensable que volvieran a compartir un beso tan apasionado.

— Te he extrañado tanto— dijo Adrien entre suspiros y sin separar su frente de la de Marinette.

— Todo esto es tu culpa, tu me dejaste, me abandonaste — dijo Marinette mientras sentía las manos de Adrien moverse por el contorno de su cintura.

— Nunca quise dejarte, nunca quise que esto terminara de esta manera — dijo Adrien.

— Mentiroso — dijo Marinette con todo el veneno que pudo poner en una sola palabra. — tu no me quisiste, me dejaste cuando más te necesité, tu… — Marinette no pudo terminar su frase, ya que Adrien volvió a besarla. Marinette perdió el aliento por lo que empujó a Adrien ligeramente para que se apartara de ella, pero él no soltó su cadera ni dejó que aquel contacto casi intimo que compartían se rompiera.

— No sabes cuanto me dolió cuando me enteré que te casarías con él, pensé que perdería la cabeza, estuve cerca de hacerlo, de enloquecer como papá — dijo Adrien en un suspiro.

— No tienes derecho a reprocharme nada, Marius me amaba, él era un buen hombre.

— No me importa quien fuera, yo lo odiaba, lo odiaba porque podía quererte, él tenía todo lo que yo deseaba, mientras que yo me conformaba con verte feliz a la distancia. — dijo Adrien quien rozó su mejilla con sus labios, mientras la pegaba más a su pecho haciendo él contacto más intimo.

— Eso fue tu culpa, todo fue tu culpa, tu me rompiste, tú me abandonaste, y él fue tan bueno, y yo siempre me sentía culpable, porque hiciera lo que hiciera seguía pensando en ti, así amara a Marius, así tu me hubieses roto el corazón. Ya me odiaba por ello — confesó Marinette quien no pudo contener el llanto por más tiempo, y empezó a llorar en sus brazos.

Nuevamente, Marinette se odio a sí misma, se había prometido que no dejaría que él viera ningún signo de debilidad, pero no pudo evitarlo, los sentimientos que le acababa de confesar llevaban cinco años conviviendo con ella en su pecho, habían pasado momentos felices y momentos miserables en su interior, al punto que Marinette los estaba comenzando a valorar como una parte importante de su personalidad. Sin embargo, justo en cuanto dijo aquellas palabras fue como si el hechizo se hubiera roto, ella se sentía completamente expuesta ante él.

— Lo sé mi lady, siempre lo supe — murmuró Adrien mientras besaba una a una las lagrimas que caían por su mejilla. En otro tiempo, aquel gesto hubiera conmovido a Marinette hasta más no poder, pero las cosas habían cambiado, una parte de ella deseaba venganza, y otra parte perdón, el problema es que ella no sabía a cual dejar ganar.

— Te amo Marinette, siempre lo hice, aún cuando pensara que te había perdido para siempre — dijo Adrien. Marinette quiso gritarle que era una mentira, pues no podía creer en ninguna de sus palabras vacías.

— No te creo, pero fingiré que lo hago — respondió Marinette mientras se separaba ligeramente de él y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Ella lo besó nuevamente, pero esta vez no fue un gesto dulce y lleno del falso cariño de Adrien, sino que ella hizo que fuera algo sensual, una especie de baile acompasado, en el que Marinette estaba marcando el ritmo.

Marinette sintió la necesidad con la que Adrien respondía el beso, y fue allí cuando ella entendió que él necesitaba aquello más que ella, por lo que podía usar aquella ficha a su favor. Adrien nunca la volvería a pisotear, ella se aseguraría de ello.

— Plagg, Tikki, es hora de perderse — dijo Adrien en tanto Marinette sentía que su trasformación se extinguía. Ella no reparó en mirar hacía donde habían partido sus kwamis, pues al parecer ellos recordaban perfectamente la rutina, desaparecían mientras ellos estaban juntos y se mostraban nuevamente en las mañanas.

— Mi Lady… — suspiró Adrien mientras que pasaba sus manos por sus hombros desnudos.

— Ven conmigo — le indicó Marinette mientras que tomaba la mano de Adrien. Ella lo llevó a través del desierto comedor hasta la segunda planta en donde se encontraba la habitación de Adrien. Para ser justa con él, Marinette debía reconocer que aquel cuarto era él único que se encontraba en buen estado. Era dolorosamente obvio que la vida del muchacho se había reducido a aquellas cuatro paredes desde que Gabriel Agreste se hubiera marchado de su casa.

Marinette se detuvo nuevamente cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que colgaba tras la puerta de uno de los armarios de Adrien que se hallaba abierto de par en par, por poco no se reconoce a sí misma, el largo y pesado vestido rojo, combinado con el antifaz que asemejaba una pieza de encaje, la hizo confundirse, ya que no acostumbraba a verse de aquella manera.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Adrien mientras tomaba su cintura y apoyaba sus labios en la base de su cuello — ¿no te reconociste a ti misma? — preguntó el muchacho.

— No, a veces no lo hago — dijo la chica.

— Eres hermosa — suspiró Adrien mientras seguía dejando un trazo de besos por su cuello. Marinette nuevamente sintió que la emoción de Adrien era más grande que la suya, bien parecía que él hubiera extrañado cada momento que pasaron juntos, mientras que ella los resentía, pues cada noche y cada caricia fueron una completa mentira. Adrien Agreste no parecía amarla, él solo la quería para llenar un vacío, y ella no se dejaría volver a utilizar de la forma ingenua en la que lo hizo años atrás.

Marinette lo apartó de ella y volvió a besarlo a su manera, de una forma casi agresiva. No había cariño en aquel gesto, probablemente pasión, pero ella no deseaba que sus besos se sintieran como los que compartían en el pasado. Marinette misma bajó la cremallera de su vestido, y lo deslizó hasta el piso, saliéndose de él. Ella tenía toda la atención de Adrien, quien la miraba como un animalito encandelillado por las luces de la carretera y a punto de ser atropellado por un automóvil. Marinette volvió a acercarse a él y comenzó a deshacer cada uno de los botones de su camisa y el corbatín que colgaba de su cuello.

Adrien era todo emoción y nada de razón en sus manos, y eso le daba la ventaja. Marinette sabía que él aún sentía algo parecido al amor por ella, y se valdría de aquel sentimiento, después de todo, lo que más quería era olvidar, si quiera por una noche.

— Marinette — suspiró Adrien en tanto la guiaba hacía la cama. — ¿Por qué? — preguntó él mientras que se ubicaba sobre ella y besaba su cuello.

— No lo sé, probablemente, porque no quiero pensar por un buen rato — respondió ella. Marinette vio a Adrien entristecerse, era obvio que él no esperaba aquella respuesta, él deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, cuando ella se le entregaba ingenuamente sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

Marinette temió que Adrien quisiera detenerse , por lo que muy suavemente se ubicó sobre él. Ella había olvidado que aún tenía el antifaz de encaje sobre el rostro, por lo que se lo quitó en un rápido movimiento. Adrien la miraba atentamente, cómo si no hubiera nada más interesante en el mundo que aquel espectáculo. Por un breve momento, ella volvió a sentir pena por él, era claro que él quería cariño, pero Marinette no se hallaba dispuesta a dárselo en aquel momento, cuando todavía existían tantas preguntas sin resolver y dolor por los errores del pasado.

Adrien la tomó por la cintura, y la reacomodó en su regazó, ella gimió ligeramente por el roce de su entrepierna con la de Adrien a través de la tela de su ropa interior, los besos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos y torpes, mientras que los dos terminaban de quitarse poca ropa que les quedaba. Marinette dejó que él le hiciera el amor, pero, por su cuenta, aquello fue más un acto de mera necesidad que de verdadero cariño.

— Marinette, por favor, Marinette — murmuró Adrien con la respiración entrecortada mientras entraba en ella una y otra vez.

— ¿Por favor? — preguntó Marinette confundida.

— Te necesito, necesito que estés a mi lado, por favor — balbuceó Adrien de una manera casi inteligible.

Adrien llegó al éxtasis un poco después que Marinette, tras lo que terminó rendido junto a ella mientras recuperaba el aliento. Ella también permaneció tendida boca arriba mientras se recuperaba, hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y recordó en donde estaba, y lo que le hizo la persona tendida a su lado.

—No — contestó Marinette sencillamente — No lo haré, no dejaré que vuelvas a lastimarme — repitió ella mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía a toda velocidad.

* * *

Hola a todos. (no me miren mal que por algo esto era raiting M) Cambié la imagen de la portada, es una escena de "La Bella y la Bestia" me gustó mucho la primera temporada de esa serie, las otras dos… meeeee, pudo haber sido peor, pero esa escena me inspiró, no tanto por los eventos, sino la estética, por eso la puse como portada para ustedes pudieran verla e imaginarse la escena. En otras noticias, Me he propuesto algo, y es acabar todos esos capítulos que tengo a medio terminar de mis fics de MLB. Este era especialmente curioso, porque me faltaba muy poco para terminarlo, no sé porqué no lo hice antes si ya lo tenía prácticamente escrito, muchas gracias como siempre por todos sus comentarios, suscripciones y favoritos, es realmente motivador ver a hay personas a las que les está agradando esta historia.

 **RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

Sofitkm hola, gracias por el review, ten calma, la historia continua todavía nada a sido descubierto.

Gest: Hola, gracias por el review, solo puedo decirte lo mismo que le dije al anterior lector, hay que tener calma, la historia a penas está comenzando.

Daniela: Hola, gracias por el review, tranquila, la historia todavía sigue, y respecto al final no puedo anticiparte nada.

LizzieG94: Hola, gracias por el review, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia. Tu sabes que no puedo resolver ninguna de tus preguntas, pero espero que sigas la historia.

Albasky: Hola, es una lástima que no puedas ver la milagrosa, aún no sé a que hora es (uff es una suerte que para ese día ya he terminado mi curso nocturno) a mí también me está gustando Marius es de mis ocs favoritos, aunque tuve un villano en el fandom de frozen que me encantaba. Respecto a Marinette, sí, quería hacerla una especie de reina de hielo, creo que en este capitulo lo logré, eso espero. Entendiste bien la idea Noroo y Gabriel están conectados.

CloudyTime: Gracias por ese comentario, estoy segura que cuando dices que romance mielero debes referirte a otros de mis fics, je je, que puedo hacer, me gustan así. Realmente me hace feliz que estés enganchándote con la historia, sabes que no te puedo responder ninguna de tus preguntas porque habría spoiler.

KhiraYaxley : No me odies, gracias por decir todo eso de mis fics, como te contaba, este fic lo escribí con los sentimientos a flor de piel, para esta altura, ya estoy pensando, sí, todos tienen mil teorías, unas son oh por dios, me descubrió, y las otras no le atinan. Muchas gracias a ti por tus reviews y tus mensajes, por este tipo de cosas he permanecido tanto tiempo en el mundo de los fandoms porque he conocido mucha gente maravillosa.


	5. Chapter 5

_[Bajo la lluvia: capítulo 5]_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Adrien atravesó la calle hasta el café en el que solía reunirse con Marinette. Había pasado tan solo un día desde la noche del baile y él aún no sabía como iba a sobrellevar aquel encuentro. Marinette lo dejó completamente solo después de haber pasado la noche con él, ella ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de llamarlo por teléfono o preguntarle como se sentía.

A él le costaba trabajo reconocer en aquella mujer fría a la chica dulce de la que se había enamorado cinco años antes. Por su puesto, esta nueva versión de Marinette lo odiaba, pues pensaba que él la había abandonado en un momento especialmente difícil, por lo que no dudaría en hacerlo pagar, y lastimarlo como mejor pudiera, y vaya que lo que estaba logrando.

— Está lloviendo a cantaros— se quejó Marinette mientras tomaba asiento frente a él y dejaba su sombrilla a un lado de la mesa. Esta vez, Adrien se encargó de conseguirles el sitio más privado en aquella cafetería, en donde nadie pudiera escuchar su conversación.

— Es una suerte que llevarás sombrilla — contestó Adrien animadamente y dedicándole una sonrisa. Marinette levantó su mirada, pero no había ni pizca de simpatía en ella. Era claro que seguía tan enfadada como siempre.

— ¿Tienes los boletos? — le preguntó Marinette quien tomó un gran trago de su café latte, sin dejar de mirarlo por encima de la taza de porcelana blanca.

— Sí, los tengo— respondió Adrien sonriendo de la misma manera que lo hizo desde es primer momento en el que la vio entrar a la cafetería. El muchacho sacó un par de hojas, en donde se encontraban los pasabordos de avión.

— Perfecto— dijo Marinette inspeccionándolos. — aún así, creo que tu papá debió pasar la frontera en automóvil o en tren, dudo que se hubiera arriesgado al tomar un avión.

— Si lo seguimos en automóvil, tardaremos una eternidad — respondió Adrien. —debemos aprovechar que él no sabe que conocemos su paradero.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — preguntó Marinette — ¿ Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que Burgeois no le dijo que lo estamos buscando?

— Burgeois es un cobarde, le tiene pánico a Ladybug y Chat Noir, no le dirá nada— respondió Adrien con seguridad. Marinette no podía compartir aquella confianza, si bien, André Burgeois no volvería a tratar de contactar a un hombre tan peligroso como Gabriel Agreste, tampoco había que descartar la posibilidad de que los hubiera traicionado.

— Tenemos que darnos prisa— dijo Marinette.

— El vuelo parte a las tres de la tarde.

— ¿De cuando? ¿de mañana?

— Hoy mismo.

— ¿Hoy mismo? —preguntó Marinette alarmada— ¡Adrien! son las once y media, tengo que darme prisa si quiero tener listo mi equipaje.

— Lo lamento, no pude conseguir un vuelo a otra hora diferente — se disculpó Adrien.

—No importa— dijo Marinette. — ya no importa, lo mejor será irnos a casa a preparar las maletas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette no podía creer la desfachatez de Adrien, no solo se habían demorado en conseguir los pasajes a Suiza, sino que ahora que los tenían, él olvidaba decirle que no le quedaban más que un par de horas para partir. A pesar de todo, Marinette se encontró con Adrien en el aeropuerto a la hora acordada. Cuando aterrizaron, no tardaron en encontrar un tren que los llevara hacía la ciudad más cercana al chalet del ex alcalde.

Era una suerte que Adrien conociera Suiza tan bien, porque si hubiese sido por ella estarían completamente perdidos. Marinette dejó sus maletas la parte superior de su compartimento en el tren y ocupó el asiento junto a la ventana.

— ¿No viajará nadie más con nosotros? — se preguntó Marinette mientras se agazapaba en la tela de su pesado abrigo.

— No — contestó Adrien mientras le entregaba a Marinette uno de los dos cafés que había acabado de comprar.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — preguntó Marinette quien levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

— Porque compré todos los boletos del compartimento— dijo Adrien tranquilamente. Marinette blanqueó los ojos al escuchar aquello.

— Supongo que cuando se tiene tanto dinero se pueden hacer ese tipo de tonterías— se quejó Marinette.

— Solían gustarte ese tipo de tonterías. Marinette de hace cinco años hubiera disfrutado que los dos viajáramos solos en el compartimento— respondió Adrien. Marinette no le contestó de inmediato, solo volteó su mirada hacía la ventana.

— Ya sabes lo que te voy a decir— dijo Marinette— que la Marinette de esa época no es la misma que tienes en frente— respondió mientras que ella se concentraba en el camino. Marinette se quedó en silencio por unos minutos más hasta que un sonido seco llamó su atención.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? — preguntó Marinette mientras volteaba hacía Adrien. Era claro que él también lo escuchó, ya que no tardó en ponerse de pie y marcharse hacía la entrada del compartimento. Marinette lo siguió, y se sorprendió al ver el pasillo abarrotado por los demás pasajeros. De repente, el sonido se repitió, y el tren pareció tambalearse de lado a lado.

— ¡Adrien! —llamó Marinette— tenemos que volver al compartimento — dijo la chica mientras agarraba la mano de su compañero.

Adrien obedeció, y juntos se trasformaron en Ladybug y Chat Noir. Marinette se sintió como en los viejos tiempos mientras guiaba a su compañero a través del vagón hasta la sala de maquinas. En el camino, se encontrarán con varios guardias de seguridad a los que les indicaron que evacuaran a las personas hacía la parte trasera del tren, justo al lado contrario de donde se escucharon los primeros golpes.

El tren vibró con fuerza. Tanto, que Marinette tuvo que sostenerse de una pared para evitar perder el equilibrio. Ella estaba muy asustada, y por los gritos de los demás pasajeros que eran evacuados, comprendió que ellos también sentían lo mismo. Lo que más temía Marinette era que aquellos golpes pudieran ser tan fuertes que causaran que el tren se ladeara y saliera de su carril. Ese accidente sería catastrófico a la velocidad que viajaban.

Marinette y Adrien siguieron avanzando por el pasillo hasta que llegaron al cuarto de máquinas en donde se encontraron con un buen numero de trabajadores asustados.

— Necesitamos parar el tren, o por lo menos disminuir la velocidad— dijo Ladybug sin ninguna ceremonia.

— No podemos hacerlo— negó uno de los maquinistas— hay otros trenes que viajan por las mismas vías, si paramos, podríamos chocar— le advirtió el sujeto. Marinette frunció el ceño.

— Debe haber una forma de advertirles, debe existir algún mecanismo de seguridad para casos como este— dijo la chica. Marinette no conocía nada acerca del funcionamiento de los trenes suizos, pero estaba cien por ciento segura de que debía haber medidas de seguridad para casos en los que los trenes tuvieran una emergencia.

— Pues hay un…— comenzó el mismo maquinista.

— Perfecto— lo interrumpió Marinette asintiendo— si hay una forma de solucionarlo, entonces, soluciónelo, ese es su trabajo. Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que esté causando este desastre— dijo la chica.

Marinette se dio la vuelta sin esperar la respuesta del maquinista. Lo cierto era que ni Adrien ni ella lograrían solucionar los problemas técnicos que tuviera el tren, o la falta de entrenamiento del equipo de maquinistas, lo único que les quedaba era hallar la causa de aquellos golpes secos.

Los dos héroes volvieron al vagón comedor que conectaba la sala de máquinas con los vagones de pasajeros. Marinette se asustó al ver las luces de aquel vagón titilar, y las paredes bailar de un lado al otro. Ella estaba aterrorizada, pues la escena parecía directamente sacada de una película de terror.

— ¡No estamos solos! — exclamó Adrien mientras se ponía frente a Marinette y sacaba su bastón para protegerlos a los dos. Ladybug tomó el hombro de Chat Noir y lo apartó. Ella no quería que él pensara que tenía alguna obligación de protegerla, pues Marinette no necesitaba que lo hiciera, ella misma podía encargarse de su seguridad. Adrien pareció deprimirse por su rechazo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para sentirse mal, ya que una veloz criatura atravesó el vagón en medio de una ráfaga de luz color escarlata.

Marinette y Adrien se pusieron en guardia mientras una criatura pequeña, parecida a un zorro, los miraba desde la barra del bar. El cuerpo del animal se veía enteramente formado por llamas que bailaban de una manera casi fantasmagórica, y sus ojos no reflejaban más que una intensa ira y odio. Ladybug se había enfrentado a un Akuma que no tuviera forma humana en muy pocas ocasiones, por lo que en principio dudó que se tratara de uno, pero rápidamente se deshizo de esta idea, ya que vio una conocida mariposa púrpura bailar por el contorno de sus ojos, era la marca de Papillon.

— Ese miserable…— murmuró Chat Noir por lo bajo. Él también parecía haberse dado cuenta de que era un Akuma, y que su padre debía estar de vuelta a sus andadas.

Marinette miró la criatura por unos segundos más, hasta que el pequeño zorro se movió al otro lado del vagón a toda velocidad, después, golpeó con fuerza la pared, de tal manera, que el metal crujió y el tren amenazó con volcarse. Chat Noir trató de abalanzarse hacía la criatura y de golpearla con su bastón, pero fue imposible, ya que el animal se movía demasiado rápido. Marinette se dio cuenta de que jamás lograrían atraparlo si seguían a semejante ritmo, por lo que decidió llamar a su amuleto de la buena suerte. Una lata de fijador para cabello cubierta con un patrón de mariquita cayó del cielo y Marinette tuvo una idea.

— Chat Noir— le dijo su compañero en voz baja. — sigue distrayéndolo como lo has estado haciendo. Necesito que busques una manera de disminuir su velocidad para que yo pueda alcanzarlo.

— ¡Lo tengo! — exclamó Adrien— confía en mi— pidió. Marinette se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Lo cierto es que si bien Adrien Agreste había perdido toda su confianza, Chat Noir aún la tenía, pues sabía que él jamás descuidaría su beber, no importaba que tan mal se pusieran las cosas entre los dos.

— Cathaclism— gritó Adrien mientras que rápidamente se interponía en el camino del Akuma. Contrario a lo Marinette creyó, él no trató de golpear a la criatura, sino que creo un agujero en el suelo antes de que siguiera su camino hasta una de las paredes del vagón. Marinette estaba segura de que aquel obstáculo no lo detendría, pero lo que ella haría, sí. Ladybug interceptó al akuma justo a tiempo. El agujero de Chat Noir le dio un par de segundos, lo suficiente para rociarle laca en los ojos. Por primera vez desde que llegaron al comedor, Marinette la vio detenerse mientras que comenzaba a gemir como un cachorro herido.

Ladybug vio un artefacto colgando de la pata de la criatura, por su experiencia, sabía que se trataba del contenedor de la Akuma. Marinette aprovechó la oportunidad para quitárselo y romperlo en mil pedazos. Rápidamente, limpió la mariposa y regresó todo a la normalidad.

— Rápido, tenemos que volver a nuestro vagón— le dijo Marinette a Adrien mientras sus miraculous comenzaban a emitir sonidos. Marinette y Adrien se transformaron en la comodidad de su compartimento, pero la chica no se detuvo a descansar sino que bajó las maletas de la parte de arriba.

— ¿Qué es lo que planeas, mi Lady? — preguntó Adrien mientras le ayudaba a poner sus cosas en el piso.

— Tenemos que bajarnos del tren, tu padre ya sabe que nos encontramos camino a su escondite. — dijo Marinette.

— Tienes razón. — asintió Adrien seriamente.

Los dos bajaron del tren sin mucha ceremonia. Se encontraban en un diminuto pueblo a la mitad de la nada y ninguno de los dos tenía mucha idea hacía donde debían ir. Marinette temió que Gabriel pudiera tener alguna forma de encontrarlos, pero luego recordó que él tenía tan pocos contactos como ellos, e incluso menos, ya que el diseñador dejó a todos sus colaboradores en Francia. La chica esperaba firmemente no equivocarse.

Adrien y Marinette tuvieron que atravesar el pueblo hasta llegar a una diminuta posada en una calle residencial de aquella tranquila villa. El cielo era blanco y el clima frío, pero la construcción de madera parecía ser el sitio más acogedor para resguardarse del mal clima. Cuando Marinette entró al recibidor se encontró con una gran chimenea encendida al tiempo que otros huéspedes se calentaban al rededor de ella.

Marinette abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró de frente con una cama doble. La chica la miró por algunos segundos, no había siquiera pensado en volver a pasar una noche con Adrien desde el baile del Hotel de Ville. Ella sabía que esa velada no había logrado más que lastimarlos a los dos, abrir heridas que ella creía cerradas, y ponerla en peligro de cometer una gran estupidez. Adrien se lanzó sobre la cama pesadamente.

— ¿Podríamos descansar un par de horas, mi Lady? — preguntó Adrien mientras se quitaba los zapatos y la chaqueta, metiéndose debajo del cobertor completamente vestido.

— Supongo que no nos hará daño— contestó Marinette— pero antes, voy a pedir servicio a la habitación — comentó la chica quien también se quitó sus pesadas botas. Ella volteó la mirada hacía Adrien y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

— Imbécil — murmuró Marinette por lo bajo mientras que miraba el plácido rostro de Adrien y la forma desordenada en la que su cabello caía sobre sus mejillas. Ella tomó el teléfono sobre la mesa y pidió comida para los dos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Levántate— dijo Marinette mientras sacudía a Adrien sin ningún cuidado.

— Cinco minutos más— pidió Adrien quien se sentía cómodo como nunca en aquella cálida habitación.

— La cena está aquí, tienes que comer algo— dijo Marinette.

Adrien se levantó lentamente, mientras que mentalmente lamentaba que Marinette no fuera más cálida o si quiera el fantasma de lo que fue cinco años atrás. Él se sentó con ella en la pequeña mesa de dos puestos junto a la ventana, y tomaron su comida en silencio. Adrien comenzó a revivir los instantes de la noche del baile. La mirada de Marinette estaba baja, y se notaba que ella había pasado todo el día tratando de evitar el tema.

Él no sabía que pensar, por una parte, Marinette lo trataba con una frialdad que rayaba en la rudeza, pero, por otra, él recordaba a la perfección la forma en la que había llorado en su pecho, y los besos que compartieron. Era imposible que detrás de aquellos gestos no hubiera siquiera un poco de cariño. Adrien no sabía si se estaba engañando, pero le era imposible creer que todo aquel sentimiento que él aún guardaba por Marinette tuviera que esfumarse como si nada, era casi como tratar de quitarse un miembro, deshacerse de él y actuar como si nunca hubiera existido.

Adrien sonrió tristemente, pues aún recordaba que así era como Marinette le decía que sentía tras perder a sus padres. Probablemente, ella se sintió de esa misma forma cuando Marius murió, y una parte egoísta de su cerebro hubiera querido creer que también pasó por lo mismo cuando él la dejó.

— ¿No vas a comer? — preguntó Marinette al darse cuenta que él no le había dado el primer bocado a su hamburguesa.

— Por su puesto— asintió Adrien dedicándole una sonrisa.

— Marinette— empezó Adrien — aún no hemos hablado de lo que pasó ayer.

— No hay nada de que hablar, fue solo una noche— dijo Marinette encogiéndose de hombros.

— Marinette…— suspiró Adrien quien se sintió completamente decaído por el rechazo. — Lo lamento tanto, en serio, lo lamento tanto.

Adrien depositó gran sentimiento en la forma en como dijo aquellas palabras. Él aún recordaba las nauseas que sintió al día siguiente del baile, cuando se levantó en su cama y no encontró a Marinette a su lado. Adrien miró el espacio vacío, y las sabanas revueltas. Era claro que aquello no había sido más que sexo, Marinette se lo dejó bien claro desde el principio hasta el final. Se suponía que él debía encontrarse feliz, pues había compartido con ella una noche, y tener relaciones era la mejor forma de manifestar que lo que ellos sentían por el otro seguía vivo, sin dejar de lado el placer en toda la escena. Sin embargo, Adrien no se encontraba contento, él no tenía la menor duda de que ella solo había aceptado estar con él como una forma de venganza, y vaya que había sido efectiva.

—¿Qué es lo que lamentas? — preguntó Marinette levantando el tono de voz. Adrien la miró atentamente y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba furiosa. Ella tenía los labios apretados por la ira y los ojos llenos de lagrimas— No hay nada que lamentar, lo hecho, hecho está. Tu y yo terminamos hace mucho tiempo, y no tienes derecho a pedirme nada. Tú no tienes la menor idea de todo lo que he pasado.

— Sí la tengo, yo te comprendo mejor de lo que piensas— respondió Adrien quien no sintió que la acusación fuera justa.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Marinette con un tinte de humor— supongo que romper con una de esas innumerables modelos con las que saliste frente a toda la prensa internacional después de que nos separamos fue tan doloroso como ver a mi pobre prometido morir en una carretera en la mitad de la nada.

— No, no fue lo mismo— dijo Adrien seriamente. Él quiso morderse a sí mismo, se había olvidado de aquellas modelos, pero Marinette parecía no haberlo hecho.

— No importa, ya no importa— dijo Marinette como si tratara de espantar una mosca — no quiero hablar de esto, no quiero que escuches más reclamos, el pasado no se puede cambiar. Vamos a capturar a tu padre, y después, espero firmemente no volverte a ver, Adrien Agreste.

— Mientras seamos siendo Ladybug y Chat Noir…

— Entonces, será mejor que yo ya no sea Ladybug— lo interrumpió Marinette.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? — preguntó Adrien horrorizado.

— Adrien, no quiero seguir peleando contigo, quiero dejar todo lo que pasó en el pasado, pero creo que lo más sensato sería no volver a vernos, es demasiado doloroso.

— Marinette…- exhaló Adrien.

— No tengo nada en contra tuya, pero solo ver tu rostro me enferma, es un constante recordatorio de todo lo que pasó— dijo la chica mientras se tranquilizaba.

— Entiendo— asintió Adrien sin poder despegar su mirada de su plato vacío. Lo cierto era que él había temido aquella reacción, y el dolor que sentiría cuando ella finalmente le dijera que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de estar a su lado, pero no esperó que lo tomara con tanta naturalidad. Él pensó que daría una escena, que se rompería, que le confesaría la verdad y que insistiría hasta que no le quedara otra opción que volver a aceptarlo. Sin embargo, en sus fantasías nunca tuvo el rostro de Marinette lleno de dolor frente a él. Adrien no quería seguir siendo el culpable de su tristeza, ya tenía suficiente con cargar a cuestas las muertes de su familia y de su prometido, como para añadir más.

— Entiendo— repitió Adrien. — si eso es lo que quieres, yo también entregaré mi kwami.

— No es necesario que hagas eso— respondió Marinette.

— Sí, si lo es. No puedo seguir siendo Chat Noir si tu no eres Ladybug— dijo Adrien— Sé que no me crees, pero nunca dejé de amarte.

— Por su puesto que no te creo — contestó Marinette— por su puesto que no— insistió.

Marinette se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana, en donde recostó su frente contra el cristal y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Adrien no soportó dejar las cosas así, por lo que se puso de pié, la siguió y tomó sus hombros con ambas manos.

— Mi Lady— suspiró Adrien en contra de la nuca de Marinette.

— Chat— respondió ella.

Marinette se dio vuelta y lo besó en los labios. Después, ella tomó su mano y lo guió hasta el borde de la cama en donde los dos se sentaron el uno junto al otro. Marinette volvió a besar a Adrien y dejó su frente contra la de él.

— ¿Una última vez, por los viejos tiempos? — preguntó Marinette en un tono bajo y dulce, mientras que acariciaba la mejilla de Adrien.

— Mi Lady, no me digas eso— dijo Adrien quien por primera vez sintió que la voz se le quebraba y que no podía contener más las lágrimas.

— Lo lamento minino, pero estar contigo es doloroso. No puedo confiar en ti, y no quiero estar a tu lado— dijo Marinette.

—Yo aún te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero.

— Esta es mi despedida, prométeme que una vez termine todo esto, no volverás a buscarme, déjame seguir con mi vida— dijo Marinette. — no quiero tener que volver a preguntarme porque te encontrabas el día en que murió Marius, ni por qué le dijiste que no me contara acerca de su trabajo en tu fabrica. Por favor, Adrien.

— Marinette.

— Por favor— insistió Marinette. Adrien no tuvo forma de discutir con la forma casi desesperada en la que ella dijo aquellas palabras.

Adrien inició el beso esta vez, pues si aquella sería la última vez que pudieran estar juntos, quería usarla para hacerle entender a Marinette cuanto la quería. El no la había olvidado, y pasarían años antes de que él pudiera plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de hacerlo. Adrien le quitó la ropa lentamente, como en aquellas oportunidades en el apartamento de Marinette cuando él podía sentir su vulnerabilidad, y una vez más, aquellas caricias le dijeron cuanto lo quería.

— Marinette — dijo Adrien mientras que se encontraban él uno junto al otro en la cama.

Los dos pasaron la noche juntos, como en el pasado. Y esta vez, Adrien no se atrevió a decir que no hubiera sentimiento de por medio, pues Marinette se comportó como una especie de fantasma de la chica cariñosa e inocente que conoció tiempo atrás. El miedo la hacía diferente. Adrien se preguntó a que le temía Marinette, a volver a enamorarse de él, a sentir que traicionaba el recuerdo de Marius o a la perspectiva de que aquel encuentro sería el último. Él no tenía una respuesta, y sería inútil tratar de hallarla en un momento como aquel.

Esta vez, fue Adrien quien se encontró sobre Marinette. Él pudo sentir su aliento entrecortado mientras entraba en ella, y comenzaba a moverse. Adrien acarició cada una de sus curvas cuantas veces pudo, y ella tampoco dejó un centímetro de su piel sin tocar. Probablemente, porque los dos querían sacar lo más posible de aquel último encuentro.

— ¿Porqué no permitiste que Marius me dijera que trabajaba en tu fabrica? — preguntó Marinette una vez los dos se encontraron tendidos en la cama, con la luz apagada y sin más sonido que el de sus voces.

— No lo sé.

— Adrien, por favor, necesito saberlo.

— No lo sé.

— ¡Adrien!

— Yo…— comenzó Adrien— yo ya sabía que era tu novio, lo supe desde que lo llamé a la entrevista— confesó sin saber hacía donde lo llevaría aquello.

— ¿Tu lo buscaste específicamente a él? — preguntó Marinette.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque yo lo odiaba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Un año antes]

.

.

.

.

.

Marius no pudo recordar un día peor que aquel. Desde que se levantó supo que las cosas irían de mal en peor. Marinette estaba molesta con él porque olvidó pasar por las invitaciones para la boda y depositar la reserva del salón para la recepción, ahora tendrían que pagar un excedente, y todo era su culpa.

Sin embargo, todo palidecía en comparación a la presencia de Adrien Agreste en la fabrica. El muy cretino había pasado una buena temporada lejos de allí, pero aquel día decidió mostrar su desagradable rostro y gritarle todo lo que pudo.

— El señor Agreste siempre había sido respetuoso— comentó otro de los supervisores que llevaba más tiempo que él en la empresa— ¿me pregunto que lo picaría?

Marius sabía perfectamente cual era el problema de su jefe. Hacía un par de días, él había publicado las fotos de su fiesta de compromiso, y Adrien debió verlas. En principio, Marius sintió pena por Adrien, debía ser terrible encontrarse en su posición, y tener que ver a su ex novia casarse, cuando era obvio que él aún tenía sentimientos por ella. A pesar de lo anterior, Marius tuvo que contener las ganas de romperle la mandíbula cuando lo escuchó gritarle aquella mañana en frente de todo el personal. Él nunca se había sentido tan humillado como en aquella ocasión.

— ¿A dónde vas Marius? — le preguntó la Jefe de producción, quien ya se encontraba dispuesta a irse a su casa.

— A la azotea, hay un problema con los ventiladores, y tengo que hacerme cargo de ello. — respondió el muchacho.

— ¿No es algo tarde? — preguntó la mujer— ya deberías estar de camino a tu casa, con tu chica.

— Quisiera marcharme, vaya que sí, pero no puedo hacerlo, si no arreglo esto hoy, tendré que soportar a Agreste mañana. Yo no pienso darle la menor oportunidad de despedirme, es cuestión de amor propio— respondió Marius.

— Yo de ti, buscaba otro trabajo. Agreste tiene algo personal contra ti, eso se nota leguas— dijo la mujer.

— Lo sé, ya comencé a enviar solicitudes a otras empresas.

— Eso es lo mejor. Buenas noches, Marius — se despidió la mujer, tras lo que dejó el ascensor.

— Buenas noches— contestó Marius. Él recorrió silenciosamente el trayecto hasta el último piso, y subió las escaleras metálicas que lo comunicaban con la azotea. Marius sintió el viento frío de la noche golpearle el rostro, y se paró un momento a disfrutar de las luces parisinas que brillaban frente a él. Lentamente él avanzó un par de pasos hasta que una especie de vara metálica se interpuso en su camino. Marius se quedó atónito, pues aquel objeto salió de la nada y golpeó el suelo con fuerza.

— ¡Alto! — gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Marius se volteó lentamente y se encontró con una figura negra sentada en el extremo de uno de los altos tanques de agua. Marius lo observó por unos segundos y sintió su sangre helarse al encontrarse de frente con uno de los famosos Héroes de París: Chat Noir.

Durante sus primeras visitas a Francia, escuchó a la gente referirse a Chat Noir como alguien simpático y amable, pero aquella imagen era completamente ajena a esa descripción. El héroe lo miró en silencio con su cabello imposiblemente rubio y sus ojos verde brillante taladrándolo. Más parecía un demonio dispuesto a atacar que cualquier otra cosa.

— Ch-Chat No-Noir— tartamudeó Marius.

— Sí, ese soy yo— respondió Chat Noir quien saltó elegantemente desde el tanque de agua, ubicándose frente a él.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó Marius asustado.

— Quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? — preguntó Marius asustado. Rápidamente, él repasó todas sus acciones de los últimos días tratando de hallar alguna ocasión en que hubiera cometido un crimen sin darse cuenta. Tal vez esas dos uvas sin pagar que se comió en el supermercado…

— Tu yo tenemos a alguien en común— dijo Chat Noir.

— ¿Alguien? — preguntó nuevamente Marius.

— Tu chica, tu y yo la tenemos muy en común, no me quitas solo a mi chica, te robas a mi compañera— respondió Chat Noir.

— ¿Marinette? — dijo Marius— por qué habrías tu de conocer a Marinette, ella… - murmuró, pero su frase murió en cuanto una increíble verdad lo golpeó en la cara como un puño.

— ¿Señor Agreste? — preguntó Marius. Chat Noir asintió muy lentamente.

— ¡Oh, por dios! — exclamó Marius- Marinette es Ladybug.

— Lo es, pero tu no le vas a decir que yo te lo conté, si lo haces, serás el primer humano en saber que se siente sufrir mi Cathaclism. — lo amenazó Chat Noir.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi? — preguntó Marius.

— No lo sé.

— ¿Quiere hacerme daño?

— Francamente no lo sé, esa era la idea en un principio— dijo Adrien mirándolo fijamente — pero no podría hacerlo, jamás podría hacerte daño, no importa cuanto te odie.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por que Marinette te eligió. Tu la haces feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien y Marinette rentaron un auto al día siguiente, no había señal alguna de un nuevo akuma que pudiera atacarlos, por lo que pensaron que Gabriel Agreste habría perdido su rastro. El viaje camino al chalet del ex alcalde fue silencioso, y sin contratiempos, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna sobre lo que pasó la noche anterior.

— Creo que llegamos Marinette. — anunció Adrien.

— Es hora de transformarse — dijo la chica.

Ladybug y Chat Noir decidieron separarse. Los dos treparon hacía el techo y cada uno entró por ventanas opuestas de la casa, para cubrir más terreno. Marinette se deslizó con mucho cuidado por el baño y atravesó las elegantes habitaciones con mucho cuidado, hasta que fue completamente obvio que Gabriel Agreste no se encontraba en aquel lugar.

— Escapó— dijo Marinette mientras se reunía con Adrien en la sala de estar — no puedo creer que todo este viaje hubiera sido en vano, e incluso dejé que André Burgeois me manoseara para nada— se quejó la chica completamente frustrada.

— ¿ Tienes alguna sugerencia, mi Lady? — preguntó Adrien.

— Creo que lo mejor sería que regresáramos a Francia, no tenemos ninguna pista acerca de donde puede encontrarse, y él está completamente rodeado, si trata de dejar el país nuevamente la policía lo sabrá— dijo Marinette.

— ¿Así que puede entrar pero no salir? — preguntó Adrien.

— Esa es mi teoría. — dijo Marinette.

— En ese caso, lo mejor será volver a Francia.

El viaje de vuelta a París pareció nada en comparación al de salida. Marinette vio sintió pena por Adrien al verlo cabecear en tanto manejaba de vuelta a su apartamento, después de todo, él había conducido en Suiza y ahora lo hacía en Francia, por lo que decidió hacer algo que ella hubiera considerado completamente inaudito un par de días atrás.

— ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café? — le preguntó Marinette.

— Por su puesto— asintió Adrien quien se encontraba completamente sorprendido por la repentina pregunta.

— Esta es la llave— le dijo Marinette a Adrien mientras le pasaba un llavero del que colgaba una marquita sonriente. — espérame arriba, voy a revisar mi correo.

Marinette era una de las pocas personas en el edificio que aún tenía suscripción al periódico impreso en papel. A ella le gustaba sentarse durante las mañanas bajo el sol de su ventana a ojear el diario y leerlo mientras se tomaba una taza de café. Por lo que recogió todos los ejemplares atrasados. Marinette ojeó las primeras páginas de cada uno, hasta que vio uno que le llamó la atención.

" _Investigación a ex alcalde Burgeois por presuntos negocios con talleres de la ciudad_ "

Marinette miró la fotografía junto al titular, y encontró al alcalde saliendo del tribunal, mientras era asediado por la prensa. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente llamó su atención fue una sombra de un sujeto que se encontraba en el extremo de la imagen, ella estaba segura de que se trataba de Raoul. Marinette revivió uno a uno los eventos de la noche del baile, y se dio cuenta de que había algo muy extraño en toda la situación.

Adrien conocía a Raoul, pero no solo eso, él parecía muy interesado en interrogar a Burgeois por su propia cuenta. Marinette se preguntó si Chat Noir estaría trabajando en secreto para la policía, pero si ese fuera el caso, ya se habría enterado. Ella leyó el articulo mientras subía las escaleras y vio algo que la alarmó en la lista de crímenes de los que el ex alcalde era acusado.

" _falsificaba informes de revisiones obligatorias para clientes, adulteraban vehículos_ "

Marinette frunció el ceño, ¿podría tener que ver con los accidentes de sus padres y Marius? Se preguntó, después de todo, era Raoul quien tuvo a cargo la investigación del accidente que causó su muerte. Rápidamente, ella negó con la cabeza y luchó por sacarse esa idea de la cabeza, probablemente, estaba llevando las cosas al extremo. Chat Noir debía ser una especie de informante para la policía era todo.

— Hola — la saludó Adrien cuando ella abrió la puerta— me tome el atrevimiento de sacar tu maleta y traerla hasta acá, espero que no te importe— dijo.

— Yo sólo estaba recogiendo unos diarios viejos— contestó Marinette, antes de seguir caminando hasta su habitación en donde dejó el periódico.

— ¿Quieres café? — preguntó Marinette.

— Por su puesto. — contestó Adrien. Marinette caminó hasta la hornilla y prendió la cafetera, tras lo que se volteó en dirección a Adrien, quien se hallaba sentado al otro lado de la sala.

— Adrien — empezó Marinette — hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué querías interrogar a André Burgeois? — preguntó Marinette.

— Yo… — comenzó Adrien nervioso— yo sé que él tenía negocios sucios con papá, le dio herramientas para cometer un par de delitos, creí que lo mínimo que podía hacer era colaborar para que lo atraparan— dijo. Marinette se dio cuenta de la forma en la que él evadía su mirada, y cómo jugaba con sus manos mientras hablaba, era claro que escondía algo.

— ¿Es por eso que conocías al detective que investigó la muerte de mis padres? — preguntó Marinette.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Adrien casi asustado—¡Si! Por eso es que lo conozco— dijo. A Marinette no le gustó aquello, pues más parecía que ella le hubiera dado la respuesta indicada. Él le estaba mintiendo.

— Es muy raro— murmuró Marinette.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Adrien.

— Que hubieras escondido el hecho de que ayudas a la policía— dijo Marinette— eres muy extraño. Primero, me ocultas que conocías a Marius, y ahora resulta que has trabajado con la policía todo este tiempo. El maestro Fu dijo que no debíamos usar nuestros poderes para combatir criminales comunes.

— No trabajo para la policía— negó Adrien — fue cuestión de una sola vez, yo tenía información acerca de los negocios que mi padre sostenía con André Burgeois y se la di, eso fue todo.

Marinette tomó su café en compañía de Adrien, tras lo que no tardó en hacerle saber que no era bienvenido en su apartamento. En cuanto Marinette escuchó el motor del automóvil de Adrien encenderse, ella corrió hacía su habitación y sacó una vieja agenda del fondo de su armario. El numero seguía allí, por lo que no dudó en marcarlo en su celular. El conmutador le dejó esperando un par de minutos hasta que ella pudo marcar la extensión.

— Prefectura de Policía de París, habla Raoul Bissot, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? — preguntó una voz desinteresada desde el otro lado del teléfono.

— Buenas tardes, oficial, habla con Marinette Dupain, no sé si me recuerda.

— Por su puesto que la recuerdo— dijo Raoul quien esta vez si parecía interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir. — ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

— Me preguntaba si podría pasar por su oficina para habla con usted— contestó Marinette.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Un año antes]

.

.

.

— Si no pretendes lastimarme, ¿qué es lo quieres de mi? — preguntó Marius quien aún no dejaba de estar asustado.

— Ya te lo dije. Francamente, no lo sé— contestó Chat Noir. — supongo que una parte mía quería que te asustaras, que me temieras y decidieras volver por donde viniste.

— No voy a dejar a Marinette. — contestó Marius seriamente.

— Imaginé que dirías eso, eres un buen sujeto, una buena persona, es por eso que te odio — contestó Chat mientras se apoyaba elegantemente en su vara extensible como si fuera una especie de bastón.

— Marinette y yo vamos a casarnos, y es mi última palabra— dijo Marius. De repente, él sintió un fuerte impacto que lo mandó directamente en contra de la pared del tanque de agua. Marius no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya que un filo metálico estaba apretado contra su garganta.

— Debo ser el primer Chat Noir en la historia que pierde a su Ladybug con un santurrón imbécil como tu — siseó el gato quien le mostraba sus colmillos — más te vale que cuides muy bien de mi Ladybug, de lo contrario, volveré por ti. ¿Entendido?

Marius no pudo evitar dirigirle una sonrisa cargada de compasión. Él pobre sujeto debía estar verdaderamente herido si se atrevía a hacer como aquello.

— Lamento ser yo quien sea el culpable de lo que sientes en este momento, pero no renunciaría a la vida que tengo por nada del mundo. Yo estaré con ella— dijo Marius calmadamente. Adrien Agreste se quedó estupefacto, y bajó su bastón de su cuello muy lentamente.

— Realmente te odio como no tienes idea, si fueras otro sujeto, no dudaría en darte una buena paliza, pero no sé que hacer contigo— dijo.

— Si no sabes que hacer conmigo, entonces déjame ir— respondió Marius mirándolo a los ojos.

Chat Noir se apartó de él y caminó hasta el borde de la terraza. A Marius le pareció que se asemejaba a una especie de Gárgola, mientras inspeccionaba la ciudad y el viento jugaba con su pelo rubio.

— Ella te estuvo esperando— dijo Marius— Marinette nunca quiso confesármelo, pero yo sé que ella se negó a salir conmigo al principio sólo porque estaba esperándote a ti. Si la querías tanto ¿por qué no volviste a su lado en cuanto ella llegó de China? — preguntó. Chat Noir lo miró dedicándole una sonrisa melancólica.

— No podía, y aunque quisiera hacerlo en este momento, tampoco podría, aún hay asuntos que deben ser resueltos— dijo Chat Noir antes de saltar del edificio y perderse en la noche.

* * *

Hola a todos, hoy fue festivo en mi país lo que significa que pasé todo el día en cama escribiendo y comiendo galletas caseras, mientras llovía, lo cual para mi es la felicidad absoluta. Muchas gracias por leer y suscribirse :D

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS

Denisse WHD: Hola gracias por el review, no puedo estar más contenta de que te unieras a este tren de sufrimiento, la verdad es que este cap tiene unas escenas que a mi francamente me lastimaron, muchas gracias por el comentario y las suscripciones, espero que también te gustara este cap.

Khira Yaxley:. Hola, no puedo creer la fecha de tu cumpleaños…. 0o0 aún no lo supero, ¿es en serio? Oh por dios… La verdad es que escribir este fic es extraño porque por una parte está Marinette con todo su dolor, pensando que Adrien no es más que un mentiroso, y por el otro está Adrien igualmente lastimado que ella, pero le toca quedarse callado para mantener la fachada que él mismo hizo. Espero que te vaya bien en la temporada de exámenes ( no extraño esa época y todos mis lectores me han dicho que están en época de exámenes) que duermas más del promedio y tomes menos café. Mucha suerte.

Sofitkm: Gracias :D.

Norima: Hola, gracias por seguir mis historias, ayer actualicé un mundo diferente, así que está fresquito por si no lo has visto. La verdad es que trato de actualizar un fic por semana, a veces me va bien, y logro publicar dos a veces no tanto, por eso hay tanto entre publicación y publicación porque trato de hacerlo por turnos. Te entiendo, ffnet movile es terrible. Muchas gracias por el review, espero que este cap. Te agrade.

LeisureDoll: Muchas gracias a ti por dejar este review, me alegra que te guste la originalidad de la historia, realmente me esforcé en este campo en esta historia, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo como has disfrutado de los otros.

Alba Sky: Hola, tus predicciones son acertadas, siguen Bajo la lluvia y buscando una señal, después vuelvo con un mundo diferente y en el entretanto estoy pensando una idea para un oneshot, pero no la voy a escribir hasta que no acabe con uno de estos tres. La verdad es que esta historia no va a ser taaaan larga, soy terrible para escribir historias exageradamente largas. La verdad es que la bella y la bestia no era exageradamente buena, la primera temporada si lo fue, hasta cierto punto, pero la segunda y la tercera…. No tanto no me extraña que dejaran de trasmitirla en Latinoamerica. Jajajaja me dio risa lo que dijiste de Chloe. Para ti también suerte con los exámenes, por lo que me han dicho, todos ustedes están en época de exámenes, oh, espero que no te toque pasar la noche en vela, eso era lo peor.

Sonrais777 : mmmmm…. Tu fuiste la única que me preguntaste si Adrien finalmente había tenido algo que ver, oh por dios, quería que alguien me dijera eso que me escribiera como: oye, y qué? Adrien si lo mató o que? Pues bien, ya tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta espero que estés satisfecha por cómo van las cosas. Muchas gracias por comentar.


End file.
